Let Go Of Me !
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: CHAPTER 5 Up To The DEATH ! #Gaya Ala Grell. Claude bersikap Manis kepada Ciel ! Elizabeth bertingkah Aneh ! Edward mempertanyakan Kabarnya ! William Menghilang ! dan ia mempertanyakan keberadaan seseorang kepada gadis yang tak ia kenal ! What To The Happen ? Mau Tahu ? (Readers : Mau !) Baca aja sendiri !
1. Chapter 1 : Moon-Light

** Halo Minna ! ini adalah Fan Fic Kuroshitsuji pertama saya ! jika ada kesalahan, tolong di maklumi... Enjoy !**

**Title : Let Go Of Me !**

**Fiction By Jessy Jasmine**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Shounen-Ai**

* * *

Seperti hari-hari biasanya yang menyelimuti Shitsuji Elementary School. Shitsuji Elementary HighSchool sebenarnya adalah Asrama untuk melatih kedisiplinan para penerus yang menjadi murid di sana. Di pagi itu, Ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor, duduk di bangku taman bersama temannya dll. Tetapi tidak bagi laki-laki bersurai kelabu yang tengah menggeram kesal kepada teman sekamarnya.

"kenapa kau mencoret buku catatan sejarahku ?" tanya laki-laki bersurai kelabu itu.

"habisnya~~ aku bosan melihatmu terus-terusan menatap buku itu." ujar laki-laki pirang di belakang laki-laki bersurai kelabu itu.

"tch, kau mengganggu, Alois Trancy." Ujar laki-laki bersurai kelabu itu. laki-laki pirang yang di panggil Alois itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"apa peduliku, Ci~el Phantomhive." Ucap Alois dengan nada, err-menggoda. Dengan cepat laki-laki bersurai kelabu itu menoleh secepat kilat.

"tidak bisakah kau hentikan cara bicaramu memanggil namaku ?" tanya laki-laki bersurai kelabu yang dipanggil Ciel itu.

"tidak bisa ! kau sudah kalah di waktu kita taruhan seminggu lalu, tentu saja aku bebas melakukan apapun kepadamu." Jelas Alois. Muka Ciel memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

"A-AKU TAHU ! TIDAK BISAKAH KITA CARI TOPIK SELAIN ITU ? a-aku sudah bosan." Ujar Ciel. Alois dengan senyum menggoda mendekati Ciel yang tengah tersipu dan tenggelam dalam alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ciel~" panggil Alois mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel.

"Alois, Hen-Henti…" Ciel mencoba menjauhkan wajah Alois yang semakin dekat perdetiknya.

"Tch, kalian membuatku menunggu !" ujar pria berambut hitam dengan mata ruby red miliknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan komite kedisiplinan, Sebastian Michaelis.

"justru kau yang mengganggu tahu !" bentak Alois yang kemudian menoleh dan menatap tajam ke Sebastian yang balik menatapnya.

"ah…" Sebastian seakan merasakan sesuatu. " aku izin masuk sebentar." Ucapnya tak lama setelah merasakan kehadiran teman-atau- ancaman bagi karier-nya.

"SEBBY !" panggil sesosok makhluk bersurai merah yang ajaib bin aneh yang tengah berlari menuju Sebastian yang mempersiapkan diri untuk bergerak sedikit (baca : menghindar). Dan alhasil, makhluk bersurai merah itu pun mencium tembok yang sudah ber-Innocent semenjak beberapa tahun lalu.

"terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Ujar Sebastian begitu melangkah masuk ke kamar Ciel dan Alois yang dengan tampang yang tak dapat di artikan. _"mereka kompak._" Batin Sebastian.

"Sebby-chan, kau jahat sekali tidak menangkapku ?" tanya Makhluk bersurai merah yang kita ketahui sebagai Grell Sutcliff. Grell adalah Komite keamanan dengan juniornya –sekaligus Partnernya, Ronald Knox –yang sekarang pastinya tengah melakukan kerjaan Grell tersendiri.

"oh, maaf. Saya tak menyadarimu." Jawab Sebastian _simple_.

"aku pergi." Ucap Ciel yang merasa perutnya sudah mual menatap pertingkaian yang terjadi di depan kamarnya.

"Ciel, tunggu !" panggil Alois yang berlari menuju Ciel.

Kemudian Grell mendekati wajahnya kepada Sebastian dan berbisik.

"jadi, bocah kelabu itu yang kau incar ? setelah mendapatkannya, kau mau apakan dia ?" tanya Grell.

"aku akan membalas apa yang telah ia perbuat kepadaku." Ucap Sebastian menatap serius Ciel. Kemudian Grell jadi geregetan (?) menatap wajah yang tampan bin sempurna di mata murid-murid seluruh Shitsuji Elementary School, kecuali Ciel yang menganggap Senyum Sebastian yang Err-menawan (kyaa) itu sebagai senyum mesum dimatanya.

* * *

Flashback

Pada hari sabtu, Sebastian diminta Mr. Ash untuk membawakan jurnal kelas-nya kepada Ms. Angela. Bersamaan dengan itu ia tengah kepikiran tentang murid –juniornya- yang sedang jadi _hot topic_ di sekolahnya itu. ciri-ciri : matanya sebiru lautan, bersurai kelabu, dan kecil –plus imut-.

Sebastian terus melamun sambil membawa jurnal kelasnya. Tentu saja ia yang disuruh untuk membawa jurnal kelas, toh dia ketua kelas di kelasnya. Saat Sebastian tengah tenggelam di alam pikirannya, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga mereka terjatuh.

"ma-maafkan saya, ini salah sa-" kata-kata Sebastian terhenti begitu menatap orang yang di tatapnya. Lidahnya terasa kaku begitu mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak. Laki-laki bersurai kelabu, tubuhnya memang lebih kecil dan bagi Sebastian, –itu- mungil. Sebastian tidak bisa berhenti menatap mata biru laut yang mengingatkannya akan kampung halamannya. Kemudian Sebastian tersadar setelah mata biru laut itu tertutup, laki-laki bersurai kelabu itu bangkit dari duduknya, begitu juga dengan Sebastian.

"uhm, kau baik-baik saja ? namamu siapa ? aku Sebastian Michaelis, Komite Kedisiplinan." Ujar Sebastian yang tersenyum menawan seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Kemudian Sebastian merona begitu mata mereka saling bertemu. _"perasaan apa ini ?"_batin Sebastian seraya menelan ludah.

Kemudian, laki-laki bersurai kelabu itu menjabat tangan Sebastian yang lebih besar darinya.

"Ciel Phantomhive, Tuan Komite Kedisiplinan. Dan… hentikan senyum mesum-mu itu. sungguh menjijikan." Ujar Ciel yang kemudian melepaskan jabatan mereka dan berlalu bagaikan angin.

Kemudian Sebastian baru menyadari pesan dari gossip tentang Ciel Phantomhive itu. _Ciel Phantomhive : Orang yang cuek, kurang bergaul, dan sinis._ Itulah yang tercatat di otak Sebastian. Kemudian sebuah ide balas dendam terlintas di benak Sebastian. Kemudian Sebastian tersenyum –yang dianggap Ciel Mesum-.

_"Ciel Phantomhive, kau akan menjadi milikku._" batin Sebastian.

Flashback End

* * *

Back-To-Ciel-And-Alois

"hei, Ciel, setelah menyerahkan jurnal kelas kepada , mau tidak kau temani aku ?" tanya Alois dengan pose imutnya. Ciel hanya menatap datar kedepan dan nyaris mengabaikan ucapan Alois.

"maafkan aku, Alois. Aku punya janji dengan seseorang." ucap Ciel datar.

"Eh ?! kau punya orang lain selain aku ?!" tanya Alois dengan wajah kecewa.

"ya. Dengan buku sejarah." Jawab Ciel lagi tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian Alois berhenti dan menatap gemas sahabatnya itu.

"Kau… TIDAK BOLEH BERKENCAN DENGAN BUKU SEJARAH ITU !" teriak Alois yang kemudian mengejar Ciel yang tengah dilanda rasa malu berteman dengannya.

* * *

"wah, dan makin kompak saja." Ujar Ms. Angela begitu menerima jurnal yang Ciel berikan.

"sebenarnya, … Tuan Trancy inilah yang mengikuti Saya, bukan saya." Jelas Ciel.

"hah ~~ kenapa kau mau terus-terusan berbohong ?! padahalkan-UGH !" Alois merintih begitu Ciel menyikut perutnya.

"kami permisi, Ms. Angela." Ujar Ciel yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja Ms. Angela.

"Ciel ! Tunggu Aku !" panggil Alois berjalan menuju Ciel. Sementara itu, tersenyum memaklumi kekompakan dua murid itu.

"sungguh harmonis…" ucapnya yang kemudian menyeringai.

"Ciel ! Tunggu !" panggil Alois yang menghentikan langkah Ciel begitu ia memegang pundaknya. Tetapi dengan cepat di tepis oleh Ciel.

"apa maumu, Trancy ?" tanya Ciel kesal.

"ayolah ! kau kan janji menemaniku !" jelas Alois. Ciel menatap tajam Alois.

"aku tidak pernah berkata kalau aku menyetujuinya." Ujarnya. Alois kemudian cemberut dan menyeret Ciel ketempat yang dimintanya.

* * *

Hari kini sudah malam, sedari tadi Sore, Alois memaksa Ciel untuk menemaninya.

"Ciel ! Ayo ikut aku !" ujar Alois seraya menarik (Baca : Menyeret) Ciel yang tengah memberontak.

"Alois ! ini sudah malam ! Kalau Madam Red sampai tahu, kita akan dihukum !" ujar Ciel tetapi Alois Tetap mengacuhkannya. "Tch." Ciel mendecih kesal sambil berlari menuju tempat yang diinginkan oleh Alois Trancy, teman sekamarnya itu.

Sesampainya di sebuah dinding yang menjadi akhir dari perjalanan mereka, Ciel mulai angkat bicara.

"kau ini apa-apaan sih ?! ini sudah jalan buntu, kenapa kau malah mengajakku kesini ?" Bentak Ciel.

"Sssh… kau bilang tidak ingin ketahuan, tetapi volume suaramu itu yang akan membuat kita dihukum, Ciel." Ujar Alois yang berhasil membungkam Seorang Ciel Phantomhive.

Kemudian Alois menarik batu yang tersusun rapih yang sekarang ini menjadi dinding jalan buntu mereka.

"I-ini…" ucap Ciel terbata.

"yup ! ini adalah jalan pelarian rahasia." Jelas Alois.

"darimana kau mengetahuinya ?" tanya Ciel.

"sebenarnya aku mengetahuinya dari beberapa gossip murid yang kabur pulang kerumahnya. Karena jalan pelarian mereka tidak di ketahui, gossip itu hanya dianggap sebagai keisengan beberapa murid saja. Bahkan seorang Komite yang katanya pernah mengetahui gossip ini hanya mengabaikannya." Jelas Alois. Ciel kemudian menyeringai.

"pintar juga kau, menguak sebuah kasus layaknya detektif handal." Puji Ciel.

"haha, terima kasih atar pujiannya. Ngomong-ngomong… bantu aku, Ciel. Menggeser keluar batu-batu yang berat ini." Pinta Alois. Mau tak mau, Ciel harus membantunya karena kalau tidak, jalan terakhir mereka adalah HUKUMAN yang menanti.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari Asrama melewati jalan rahasia kemudian menutup jalan itu, akhirnya Ciel dan Alois dapat menghirup udara malam dan bulan purnama yang tampak besar jika dilihat dari tempat itu.

"hebat !" ujar Ciel.

"haha, akulah penemunya ! kalau begitu, besok kau harus mentraktirku segelas Minuman, Ok." Jelas Alois.

"kau itu… memang orang yang perhitungan." ujar Ciel.

* * *

Sementara itu, di pintu gerbang Asrama Shitsuji Elementary School, Sebastian dan Partner-nya Claude Fautus, tengah berpatroli malam. Memeriksa keadaan di luar Asrama.

"Sebastian, bagaimana dengan gossip itu ?" tanya Claude.

"huh ? gossip apa ?" tanya Sebastian.

"Gossip mengenai targetmu." Ujar Claude.

"Oh, apakah Masalahku dengan Ciel Phantomhive menjadi sebuah gossip ? sungguh menarik." Sebastian tertawa garing.

"jadi gossip itu benar. Tapi, kenapa ?" tanya Claude.

"hum, itu rahasia antar kami saja. Lagi pula, gossip itu tidak terlalu beredarkan ?" tanya Sebastian.

"hanya beredar di kalangan Komite saja." Jelas Claude.

"hm… baguslah kalau begitu." Ujar Sebastian.

Mereka kembali berjalan di gelapnya malam melewati beberapa rumput yang makin memanjang setiap harinya. Mereka kemudian berhenti begitu mendengar suara seseorang.

"Claude, kau mendengarnya ?" tanya Sebastian.

"ya. Aku mendengarnya." Jawab Claude.

Kemudian mereka berjalan pelan-pelan dan mengintip di sisi lain dari dinding besar yang membentuk Asrama. Kebetulan kalau dilihat pakai helikopter, bentuk dari Asrama itu adalah persegi enam. Sehingga, disisi Sebastian dan Claude masih bisa bersembunyi.

"Sebastian, mereka adalah…" kata-kata Claude menggantung.

"ya, itu benar. Ciel Phantomhive dan teman sekamarnya, Alois Trancy." Ujar Sebastian.

"tetapi sedang apa mereka disana ?" tanya Claude.

"aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin kita harus memergoki mereka." Jelas Sebastian.

"baiklah. Ayo…" ujar Claude.

"tunggu." Sebastian menghentikan.

"ada apa, Sebastian ?" tanya Claude yang menatap raut wajah tak biasa milik Sebastian.

Kini Sebastian tengah membatu di tempat. Ia tengah memandangi sesosok laki-laki bersurai kelabu (Baca : Ciel) yang tengah memandangi sang purnama. Sebastian terpesona dengan mata biru lautnya yang bersinar terkena pancaran bulan purnama dan rambutnya yang terlihat halus itu di belai oleh sang angin.

"Sebastian… Sebasian !" panggil Claude yang kemudian menarik Sebastian kembali ke dunia nyata.

"ah, iya. Ada apa, Claude ?" tanya Sebastian.

"jadi… apakah kita mau menangkap mereka ?" tanya Claude.

"Ah, iya." Ujar Sebastian. Kemudian mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive yang berpribadi agak kasar ini tengah luluh dalam pemandangan indah yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Bulan purnama itu terlihat sangat besar dan indah.

"Ciel…" ucap Alois yang tak kalah tenggelam dalam alam sadarnya tersendiri.

"Hei, Kalian !" panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Komite Kedisiplinan, Sebastian dan Claude.

"Ciel ! ini gawat !" ujar Alois.

"aku tahu !" jawab Ciel yang tak kalah paniknya.

"Ayo kita lari !" ujar Alois yang kemudian menarik tanga Ciel.

"tunggu ! Alois !" Ciel mencoba memberontak tetapi ia tetap berlari mengikuti Alois daripada tertangkap.

"HEI ! KALIAN, TUNGGU !" panggil Sebastian dan Claude yang mengejar Ciel dan Alois yang tengah kabur dari mereka.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Enjoy membaca Fic pertama saya ?**

**Kalau Enjoy, saya akan senang banget !**

**kalau ada kesalahan harap di wajarkan... ini selain karena kesalahan dalam mengetik, ini juga karena Fic Kuroshitsuji pertama saya...**

**Yak ! sampai sini saja ! Tunggu Chapter Selanjutnya Ya !**

**RXR Please ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rumor Kematian

**Yes ! Chapter 2 Update Now ! On 6 July 2013 ! kelanjutan dari cerita "Let Go Of Me !" yang sedikit mengandung Mystery ! Enjoy ! Read The story Now ! Ciel and Another Chara Waiting For You !**

* * *

**Title : Let Go Of Me !**

**Fiction By Jessy Jasmine**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai**

* * *

_"Ciel ! ini gawat !" ujar Alois._

_"aku tahu !" jawab Ciel yang tak kalah paniknya._

_"Ayo kita lari !" ujar Alois yang kemudian menarik tanga Ciel._

_"tunggu ! Alois !" Ciel mencoba memberontak tetapi ia tetap berlari mengikuti Alois daripada tertangkap._

_"HEI ! KALIAN, TUNGGU !" panggil Sebastian dan Claude yang mengejar Ciel dan Alois yang tengah kabur dari mereka._

[ - - ]

Chapter 2 : Rumor Kematian

Alois dan Ciel masih terus berlari menghindari kejaran Sebastian dan Claude sang komite kedisiplinan. Mereka berlari cukup lama, tiba-tiba Alois tidak sengaja terpeleset ke jurang yang cukup curam.

[ Note : shitsuji Elementary School terletak di pegunungan yang sekelilingnya di kelilingi hutan dan di bawahnya lagi sebuah ibu kota dari kerajaan XX ]

"Alois !" Ciel menarik Alois dan alhasil kini Ciel yang menggantikan Alois terjatuh.

"Ciel !" teriak Alois yang begitu menyadari genggaman tangan Ciel kepadanya terlepas.

"Uwah !" Ciel berteriak hingga tangannya di tangkap oleh seseorang.

"Ciel Phantom… hive…" ucap Sebastian yang mencoba menarik Ciel di bantu oleh Claude.

"Se-Sebastian !" Ciel terkejut mendapati siapa yang menyelamatinya.

Kemudian Sebastian dengan cepat menarik Ciel yang sudah miring di dataran yang curam itu. kemudian terdengar beberapa nafas yang kelelahan.

"Ciel !" Alois memeluk Ciel begitu Ciel sudah di selamatkan. Kemudian Sebastian dan Claude bangkit dari duduk mereka.

"Ciel Phantomhive dan Alois Trancy… apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" tanya Claude kemudian.

"um, itu…" kata-kata Alois tergantung.

"Alois menemukan jalan pelarian rahasia yang menjadi gossip 4 tahun lalu." Jelas Ciel yang Kemudian disambut Death Glare dari Alois.

"Jalan Pelarian Rahasia yang menadi gossip 4 tahum lalu ?" Sebastian dan Claude kemudian saling bertatapan.

"itu benar… aku menemukannya…" jelas Alois. Kemudian Sebastian dan Claude menatap Ciel dan Alois.

"Tolong tunjukkan." Ucap Sebastian.

* * *

"ternyata benar…" ucap Sebastian kemudian setelah melihat sebuah lubang di dinding.

"memang benar… ada gossip tentang jalan rahasia pelarian itu, tetapi tak di sangka kau telah menemukannya. Kupikir itu hanya rumor kematian." Ujar Claude sambil berpikir.

"Rumor kematian ?" tanya Sebastian, Ciel, dan Alois berbarengan.

"he ? kalian tidak tahu ?" kemudian ketiganya menggeleng. " ehm, ada 12 Rumor kematian yang katanya jika kau berani memecahkannya akan mati nantinya…" jelas Claude.

"aku baru mendengarnya…" ujar Sebastian.

"Alois, kau mengetahuinya ?" tanya Ciel.

"um, Claude Senpai, apakah rumor 'tangga tujuh belas' itu termasuknya ?" tanya Alois.

"ya benar. Katanya pernah ada dua murid trauma begitu menguak kasusnya."

"Trauma ?"Ciel dan Alois saling bertatapan bingung.

"Kalian sedang apa disini ?" tanya seseorang yang berada di balik bayangan. Begitu sosok itu keluar dari balik bayangan mereka sangat terkejut.

"Madam Red !" Ucap mereka dengan nada yang berbeda-beda.

"ini sudah larut, dan lagi…. Mr. Phantomhive, kupikir kau lebih baik daripada murid lainnya…" ujar Madam Red.

"Maafkan saya. Saya hanya menemani teman saya." Jelas Ciel yang kemudian menyikut perut Alois.

"Aw !" pekik Alois.

"saya minta sebuah penjelasan." Ucap Madam Red yang kemudian menatap Sebastian dan Claude.

"Sebenarnya, kami berdua tengah dalam patrol malam yang kemudian bertemu dua bocah ini." Jelas Claude.

"bagaimana cara mereka keluar ?" tanya Madam Red.

"lewat…" kemudian Sebastian dan Claude sedikit menggeser posisi mereka untuk menunjukkan sebuah lubang di dinding.

"siapa yang membuat sebuah lubang ini ?" tanya Madam Red.

"itu…" Claude menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Jalan Pelarian Rahasia… jalan ini pernah menjadi gossip menakutkan empat tahun lalu." Jelas Ciel. Kemudian Sebastian menatap Ciel kagum.

"_pintar juga kau_." Batin Sebastian sambil tersenyum. –menawan, meski kalau dari pandangan Ciel itu mesum-

"jadi… kalian menemukannya ? Baguslah kalau begitu ! dengan begini satu masalah lama terselesaikan !" ujar Madam Red terlihat agak senang.

"apakah… Soal Rumor Kematian ?" tanya Alois yang berhasil memukul telak ekspresi palsu Madam Red.

"a-Ah… kalian sudah mengetahui hal itu rupanya… tapi jangan khawatirkan hal itu. Karena Kepala Sekolah beserta pengikutnya lah yang akan mengatasi hal itu." jelas Madam Red yang kembali membuat ekspresi senang –Yang Palsu-.

"sudah berapa kasus yang terpecahkan ?" ucapan Ciel tidak mirip seperti bertanya tetapi meng-introgasi.

"Ah… ini sudah larut, Kalian ku bebaskan dari hukuman. Ini sudah larut, lebih baik kalian cepat tidur." Ujar Madam Red. Kemudian Ciel menyadari kebohongan di balik ucapan Madam Red, meski begitu ia sudah lelah dan menyimpan kecurigaannya dihari esok.

"Alois, ayo kita pergi." Ujar Ciel yang melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ciel, tunggu !" panggil Alois yang akhirnya mengikuti langkah Ciel yang menu ke kamar mereka.

"dengar, kalian berdua…" Madam Red kemudian mulai angkat bicara dan memasang ekspresi serius. " tentang 'Rumor Kematian' itu, ku harapkan agar disembunyikan dari para murid. Terlebih kau, Sebastian. Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak tahu menahu soal ini, bukan ?" ucap Madam Red.

"i-iya." Ucap Sebastian tergagap.

"baiklah… satu kasus terpecahkan. Besok, kepala sekolah akan mengurus hal ini. Kalian, patroli di hentikan sampai disini dulu. Cepatlah kalian kembali." Jelas Madam Red.

"_Yes, Ma'am_." Jawab Sebastian dan Claude serempak kemudian meninggal kan Madam Red di tempat itu.

"sungguh… jika ini sebuah pertanda, berarti semua akan di mulai dari sini." Gumam Madam Red. Kemudian ia menatap Rembulan yang tepat berada di atas kepalanya. "benar bukan ? Vincent Phantomhive."

* * *

Di hari berikutnya, Ciel bangun lebih pagi dari hari sebelumnya. Begitu juga dengan Alois. Mereka mempunyai sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran mereka dan masalah mereka pun juga sama.

"Ciel… kau masih penasaran dengan _Rumor Kematian_ itu ?" tanya Alois yang menatap Ciel yang tengah tenggelam dalam alam pikirannya tersendiri.

"um… dan terlebih lagi, sepertinya rumor itu dirahasiakan." Uar Ciel kemudian tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"kau mau memecahkan kasus 'Tangga Tuuh Belas' itu, Ciel ?" tanya Alois. Kemudian Ciel menoleh.

"Ya." Awabnya Singkat. Kemudian seulas senyum terukir di bibir Alois. "ada apa ? kenapa kau tersenyum ?" tanya Ciel.

"hehe… kita memang sehati Ciel." Ucap Alois. Kemudian Ciel hanya mendecah kesal dan membuang muka.

Setelah beberapa percakapan tentang waktu yang mereka alami sebelumnya, akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk pergi menu ke kelasnya. Tetapi, belum sempat Ciel menggenggam gagang pintu kamarnya, seseorang sudah membuka pintu itu. dan yang berada tepat di depan pintu adalah…

"William." Ucap Alois dan Ciel begitu mengetahui seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar mereka tanpa permisi.

"Maaf telah masuk tanpa permisi, tetapi ada hal penting yang harus ku bicarakan." Jelasnya. Dan itu membuat Alois dan Ciel saling pandang dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

* * *

"Apa ?! Hari ini seluruh murid dilarang keluar dari kamar mereka ?" ucap Ciel begitu William menelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"benar. Sebastian dan Claude baru saja memasuki kamarku begitu aku bersiap untuk pergi menu perpustakaan." Ucap William. Kemudian Ciel menatap Alois.

"hei, apakah ini karena kejadian semalam ?" bisik Ciel.

"kemungkinan… Ya." Jawan Alois.

"hng ? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan ?" tanya William.

"Willian T. Spears." Ucap seseorang yang tepat berada di depan pintu kamar Ciel dan Alois.

"Sebastian !" ucap Alois, William, dan Ciel serempak.

"William, kau menyelinap ?" tanya Sebastian.

"sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan seluruh sekolah dari kita ? aku melihat dihalaman sekolah, banyak orang membawa batu bata dan sebagainya." Ujar William. Kemudian tanpa menjawab pertanyaan William, Sebastian menatap Ciel.

"Ciel Phantomhive, Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ujar Sebastian. Ciel hanya menatap jengkel Sebastian, tetapi ia tidak menolak permintaan Sebastian.

"Hei, mau kau apakan Ciel-'ku' itu ?!" tanya Alois bertatapan jengkel kepada Sebastian. Sebastian hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman menawan miliknya dan menutup serta mengunci pintu kamar tersebut.

* * *

"Jadi… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Mr. Michaelis ?" tanya Ciel dengan nada sedikit meledek.

"ini mengenai _Rumor Kematian_ itu." jelas Sebastian. Kemudian Ciel tersenyum mengejek.

"maaf saja, tetapi meski kau tanya, aku pun tidak tahu menahu soal 'Rumor' tak masuk akal itu."Jelas Ciel.

"benarkah ?" tanya Sebastian dengan tatapan err- menggoda dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ciel.

"A-Apa yang kaulakukan ?!" tanya Ciel yang berjalan mundur –pelan-pelan—

"bagaimana… kalau kita bicarakan kejadian waktu itu ?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ke-Kejadian Apa ?!" Tanya Ciel yang makin Panik –Sendiri-.

"Saat pertemuan pertama kita…" ujar Sebastian.

"Pertemuan Pertama Ap- Oh… yang waktu itu aku menabrakmu ?" tanya Ciel.

"yap." Ucap Sebastian –dengan sangat singkat-.

Kemudian Jalan mundur Ciel terhenti karena ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Dinding besar di belakangnya dan ancaman berbahaya (Baca : Sebastian ) berada tepat di belakangnya. Kini ia tengah diapit dua hal itu [ Sebastian & Dinding ].

"La-Lalu kau mau apa ?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku akan balas dendam." Ucap Sebastian yang kemudian tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Ciel yang seputih salju dan lembut selembut sutra.

"Sebastian Apa Yang-" Kata-kata Ciel tergantung.

"Makanlah balas dendam dariku ini." Ucap Sebastian yang kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

"_Ti-Tidak…"_ batin Ciel. "TIDAK !" teriak Ciel yang kemudian mendorong Sebastian dan segera berlari ke tempat yang menurutnya aman. Entah itu kuburan (?), peti mati [?], atau pun di dalam sebuah koper [ Ciel di dalam koper di Kuroshitsuji II ]. Ciel pun terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan.

"CIEL ! APA YANG TERJADI !? CIEL !" teriak Alois di dalam kamarnya seraya memukul-mukul pintu kamarnya.

"tch…" Sebastian mendecah kesal dan kemudian berlari mengejar Ciel.

* * *

Ciel masih terus berlari dari koridor-ke-koridor, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan jalan buntu. Jalan buntu itu terlihat suram dan cahayanya berasal dari tongkat kayu yang ujung atasnya di bakar. Disana ada sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu. Jalan yang gelap itu di beri tanda [ Keep Out ] yang menghiasi dan itu artinya Ciel benar-benar terjebak.

"Berhenti Ciel !" teriak Sebastian. " disana berbahaya ! Jangan masuk kesana !" peringat Sebastian.

Ciel tahu ia tidak bisa memasuki ruangan gelap itu, tetapi semakin Sebastian maju mendekati Ciel, Ciel jadi semakin berjalan mundur mendekati ruangan yang memiliki tangga menuju ke bawah tanah itu.

"Ayo kesini ! aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Sebastian.

"ti-tidak…" ucap Ciel pelan. "Ah…" kaki Ciel terpeleset di tangga dan ia pun terjatuh ke ruangan gelap itu.

"CIEL !" teriak Sebastian. Tetapi ketika Sebastian mencoba mendekati lorong itu, sebuah hawa mengerikan menyelimuti lorong yang menuju kebawah itu. "gawat…" gumam Sebastian dan ia pun berlari untuk memberitahu Alois.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**Chapter 2 ini lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya... tetapi kalian Enjoy kan ?**

**kuharap begitu ! **

**di Chapter ini, bercerita tentang 12 Rumor Kematian yang berada di Shitsuji Elementary School. **

**Rumor 1 : Jalan Pelarian Rahasia [ Complete ] **

**Rumor 2 : Tangga Tujuh Belas [ In Investigation ]**

**Rumor 3 - 12 : ?**

**Rumor 3 - 12 masih akan di selidiki ! dan yang memberitahu kalian apa saja Rumor itu adalah alois Trancy !**

**yah, saya terlalu banyak bicara. Next Chapter - Chapter 3 : Tangga Tujuh Belas [ Coming Soon ]**

**Tunggu Chapter Selanjutnya Ya !**

**RXR Please !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tangga Tujuh Belas

**CHAPTER 3 UPDATE NOW ! setelah 3 hari Deadline membuat Fic yang mengejar saya ini (?) akhirnya selesai juga. Mulai Sekarang, Rumor -Tangga Tujuh Belas- kini terkuak !**

**kira-kira seperti apa Rumor -Tangga Tujuh Belas- itu ?! Mari ikuti saya !**

* * *

Title : Let Go Of Me !

Fiction By Jessy Jasmine

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Genre : Romance, Mystery

Rated : T

Warning : Shounen-Ai

_"Ayo kesini ! aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Sebastian._

_"ti-tidak…" ucap Ciel pelan. "Ah…" kaki Ciel terpeleset di tangga dan ia pun terjatuh ke ruangan gelap itu._

_"CIEL !" teriak Sebastian. Tetapi ketika Sebastian mencoba mendekati lorong itu, sebuah hawa mengerikan menyelimuti lorong yang menuju kebawah itu. "gawat…" gumam Sebastian dan ia pun berlari untuk memberitahu Alois._

[-]

Chapter 3 : Tangga Tujuh Belas

[ Sebelumnya – Di sisi Alois dan William - ]

"TIDAK !" pekik Ciel yang berada di luar kamar bersama Sebastian kemudian suara derap langkah kaki yang tengah berlari terdengar. Alois yang mendengarnya segera menggebuk-gebuk pintu yang tak bersalah itu.

"CIEL ! APA YANG TERJADI !? CIEL !" teriak Alois seraya memukul pintu kamarnya yang tengah terkunci –di kunci dari luar oleh Sebastian-.

"Ada apa ?" tanya William.

"Entahlah ! Sebastian sialan ! apa yang ia lakukan kepada Ciel ?!" ujar Alois.

Kemudian William mendekati pintu ruang kamar Alois dan Ciel.

"ini… terkunci ?" tanya William.

"iya. Di kunci dari luar oleh temanmu itu, Mr. Michaelis !" gerutu Alois.

"bukankah seharusnya kalian memegang kunci kamar kalian sendiri ?" tanya William kemudian.

Hening sejenak hingga akhirnya Alois berteriak kegirangan.

"BENAR JUGA !" pekiknya senang. Kemudian ia langsung merogoh laci miliknya dan Alois. Belum sempat Alois menemukan kunci ruangannya, pintu yang sedari tadi di kunci itu kemudian terbuka. Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang membukanya.

"Ini Gawat !" ujar Sebastian yang terengah-engah.

"Sebastian, ada apa ?! dimana Ciel ?!" Tanya Alois.

"dan juga, kenapa kau harus berlari dengan teruru-buru seperti itu ?" tanya William.

"Ciel…" kata-kata Sebastian menggantung karena ia tengah mencari udara untuk bernapas.

"Ciel kenapa ?!" tanya Alois yang mulai panik.

"Ciel Jatuh Ke Tangga Tujuh Belas !" jelas Sebastian dengan tatapan Histeris (?).

"APA !" Pekik Alois dan William berbarengan. Kemudian Alois dan William saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"jadi… kau sudah tahu rumor itu ?" tanya William.

"tentu saja… kau pikir siapa yang sudah memecahkan rumor pertama, huh ?" ujar Alois yang akhirnya membuat petir diantara mereka berdua.

"hei, kalian… pikirkanlah keadaan sekarang dulu." Ucap Sebastian mencoba melerai kedua makhluk dihadapannya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana !" ujar Alois yang di sertai anggukan dari Sebastian dan William.

"Apanya yang 'Baiklah, Ayo kita kesana.' ?" tanya Claude yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Sebastian.

"CLAUDE !" Pekik mereka bertiga. (tunggu…. Sebastian memekik ?)

"jangan bilang kalian buat masalah lagi… terutama kau, Alois Trancy. Dan juga Sebastian Michaelis. Terlebih lagi… William, sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Claude.

"aku hanya memberikan sebuah informasi kepada Trancy dan Phantomhive." Jelas William.

"jadi… masalah apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan ini ?" tanya Claude.

"Ciel-UPH !" William dengan cepat membungkam mulut Alois. "_Tunggu ! Apa yang-"_ batin Alois.

"ada apa dengan Ciel ?" tanya Claude yang mulai curiga.

"sebenarnya… Ciel…" kata-kata Sebastian menggantung.

"apa ?" tanya Claude lagi.

"Ciel jatuh ke Tangga Tujuh Belas !" teriak Alois setelah sedikit menyingkirkan tangan William yang membungkam mulutnya.

"hoo… kalian berani membuat masalah lagi rupanya… terutama, Sebastian Michaelis." Ujar Claude menatap tajam ketiga orang yang tengah membeku di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"aku tahu aku salah…" ucap Sebastian kemudian.

"Tunggu ! APA YANG KAU PERBUAT KEPADA CIEL !?" Bentak Alois begitu menyadari keajadian sebelumnya.

"itu bukan urusanmu…" jawab Sebastian.

"jadi kau sudah menyelesaikan 'urusan pribadi'-mu itu dengan si Phantomhive ?" tanya Claude yang melirik kearah Sebastian.

"sebenarnya gagal karena ia sudah kabur duluan sebelum menyelesaikan 'masalah' itu." jawab Sebastian.

"Hei… Masalah apa yang sebenarnya Kalian Bicarakan ?! apa hubungannya dengan Ciel-ku ?!" Tanya Alois yang meronta karena masih dalam genggaman William.

"itu masalah 'para Senior' bukan 'para Junior' seperti kau dan Phantomhive." Jelas William.

"Hei,Ciel kan juga Junior ! lalu masalah para Senior apa yang melibatkan Ciel sang Junior, hah ?!" tukas Alois kesal.

"Ciel Phantomhive adalah pengecualian." Ujar Sebastian dan pada akhirnya William melepaskan Alois.

"Jadi, kita pergi sekarang ?" tanya Claude.

"Ya." Dan kemudian mereka berempat pergi menuju Tangga Tujuh Belas.

* * *

Di Sisi Ciel, diruangan yang gelap gulita itu ia tengah dalam posisi telungkup karena jatuhnya tadi.

"uugh…sakit…" ucap Ciel yang bangun dari jatuhnya dan mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. "tempat apa ini ? aku tidak bisa melihat apapun." Ujarnya.

Kemudian muncul cahaya dari berbagai tempat. Sebuah obor di setiap sisi membentuk jalan lurus. Sebuah lorong yang tidak di ketahui ujungnya itu berada tepat di depan Ciel. Ciel hanya kmenatapnya dengan perasaan takut dan penasaran. Ia telah melupakan rasa sakit yang sedari tadi ia rasakan akibat jatuh.

Ciel seperti tersihir, tanpa pikir panjang, ia bangkit dan berjalan menyusuri lorong tanpa ujung itu. Apakah yang nanti ia akan temui ?

* * *

"ini dia…" ucap Alois begitu mereka sampai tepat di depan lorong dengan tangga yang menuju ruang bawah tanah itu.

"ku dengar, lorong ini punya puisi. Kau mengetahui isi puisinya, Alois ?" tanya William.

"ya, tapi katanya kita harus membacanya sambil melewati satu per satu anak tangga ini." Jelas Alois.

"karena kau mengetahui isi puisi itu, kau harus berjalan di depan kami." Jelas Claude.

"huh, kau takut ?" tanya Alois.

"sayang sekali, Aku tidak takut kepada kematian." Ujar Claude.

"Baiklah ! Maju !" ucap Alois begitu ia bersiap menginjak satu per satu anak tangga itu. tetapi begitu Sebastian ingin menginjak anak tangga pertama, Alois menghentikannya.

"Sebastian, Jangan injak Anak tangga pertama !" peringatnya.

"apakah puisi itu berbunyi seperti itu ?" tanya Sebastian.

"um… ada, di puisi terakhir yang berbunyi… Ah !" Alois langsung cepat-cepat membungkam mulutnya.

"haah… hampir saja." Ucap William.

"huh ? ada apa sih ?" tanya Sebastian.

"puisi ini harus di ucapkan seraya bersiap-siap menginjak anak tangga." Jelas Alois. "dan… ada kabar kalau kita harus memberi tahu jumlah orang yang akan memasuki ruangan ini kepada ruangan gelap ini." Jelas Alois.

"benar-benar penggemar misteri." Puji William.

"mari kita lanjutkan." Ucap Claude.

"Baik. Wahai Tangga Tujuh Belas, Kami Berempat akan bersiap memasuki ruangan ini dengan Lagu Yang telah Kau berikan kepada kami." Ucap Alois kepada ruangan itu dan ucapannya menggema.

"tidak terjadi apapun." Ucap Sebastian.

"khe khe… tentu saja, kan tidak ada penjaganya." Ujar Alois.

"Rumor gila." Gumam Sebastian.

"_Mari-Mari kita memasuki Ruangan Tangga Tujuh Belas… Langkah pertama kita mulai dengan Anak Tangga Kedua…"_ ucap Alois yang mulai membacakan puisi Tangga Tujuh Belas itu.

Dan mereka pun berjalan melompati Anak tangga pertama dan berdiri di Anak tangga kedua.

"_Lalala teruslah berjalan hingga anak tangga keenam… disana kau menemui sepasang boneka yang akan menatapmu…" _Lanjut Alois.

Mereka pun terus berjalan seraya menghitung jumlah Anak tangga yang mereka lewati.

"dengar, jangan lihat mata boneka itu." jelas William.

Kembali dengan terus berjalan hingga mereka tepat berada di depan anak tangga keenam. Tidak ada boneka disana.

"tidak ada boneka." Ucap Sebastian yang kemudian melangkah di Anak tangga keenam.

_PCIIT_ Sebastian menginjak sesuatu yang berbunyi. Suara itu sangat lazim bagi mereka. Ya, benar. Sebastian menginjak Boneka yang disebutkan. Ia tak mengangkat kakinya dan mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Tutup mata hingga puisi selanjutnya dan kita kembali berjalan melewati anak tangga keenam." Jelas Claude.

Mereka akhirnya terus berjalan meski setiap mereka menginjak Anak tangga keenam terdengar bunyi boneka terinjak. Entah itu di tengah, sisi kiri, ataupun sisi kanan. Akhirnya mereka berhasil dan berhenti di anak tangga ketujuh.

"_apakah kalian mengantuk ? Isabella siap menyanyikan Lullaby _( Lagu nina bobo )_ untuk kalian di tangga ke delapan hingga sepuluh…"_ lanjut Alois.

"tutup kuping !" peringat Claude. Dan kembali dengan keberhasilan dalam melewati Anak tangga ke delapan hingga ke sepuluh.

_"Berhenti sampai di Tangga ke dua puluh… atau kalian akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk… selalu ikuti naluri kalian atau mati."_ Dan itulah Akhir dari puisi Tangga Tujuh belas.

"jadi… kita sampai di dasarnya ?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya. Dan kita harus mengikuti lorong itu." jelas Alois yang kemudian mengambil langkah pertama menyusuri lorong itu yang diikuti oleh Sebastian, Claude, dan William.

Mereka berjalan cukup lama dan jauh. Tetapi mereka tidak pantang menyerah. Setiap merekaa melewati lorong itu, bermunculan ruangan yang mengarah ke berbeda arah. Lorong itu lurus tanpa belok sekali pun, tetapi banyak ruangan disana.

"Ah…" William menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat suatu ruangan dengan suatu cahaya yang tidak ia ketahui.

Seperti tersihir, William langsung memasuki ruangan itu dan seakan ingin mengambil cahaya itu. cahaya itu terasa sangat hangat dan mengagumkan. Ia terus berjalan dan tanpa ia ketahui sesuatu menunggunya di langkah selanjutnya.

* * *

Claude merasa Aneh. Tidak ada suara langkah kaki William di belakangnya. Nalurinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus melihat kebelakang. Tetapi ada hal lain yang mengganjalnya. Di belakangnya terasa sangat dingin dan menakutkan. Ia harus mengikuti nalurinya atau instingnya ?

Ia menetapkan mengikuti nalurinya. Claude kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan benar kata nalurinya, William menghilang. William menghilang 2 menit sebelumnya, itu artinya William bisa saja terkena perangkap atau malah tersihir.

_"dasar bodoh._" Batin Claude yang kemudian berlari menuju ke tempat dimana jejak William menghilang.

Claude terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia melihat William yang tengah berjalan kedalam suatu ruangan. Dengan Cepat Claude memasuki ruangan itu dan menarik William.

"DASAR BODOH ! William, sadarlah !" ujar Claude mencoba menyadarkan William yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dan terasa di kendalikan oleh sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang memukul wajah William dan hal itu berhasil.

"Akh ! Claude, kenapa kau memukulku ?!" bentak William begitu ia tersadar.

"seharusnya kau tanya dirimu sendiri ?!" tukas Claude.

"lho, ini dimana ?" tanya William.

"ini adalah salah satu ruang yang kau masuki begitu kau di kendalikan dan lihat !" ujar Claude seraya menunjuk kearah lantai di hadapan mereka. Sebuah lubang besar dengan dasarnya yang sudah disiapi benda tajam.

"bagaimana kalau kita kembali ?" tanya Claude yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, begitu juga dengan William.

"ya, mungkin kau benar." Jawab William. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu dan segera mengejar Alois dan Sebastian yang sudah berjalan duluan.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sisi Alois dan Sebastian. Mereka tengah meributkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak penting dibicarakan pada saat itu.

"Jadi… sedekat apa hubunganmu dengan Ciel ?" tanya Sebastian seraya melirik tajam Alois.

"hoo, jadi kau ingin mengetahui hal itu ?" tanya Alois dengan nada meledek.

"Ya." Jawab Sebastian dengan nada menekan dan sebal.

"jadi… hubunganku dengan Ciel itu memang sangat dekat. Saking dekatnya, Ciel sampai tidak bisa berpisah dariku." Ujar Alois.

_"dasar tukang bohong."_ Batin Sebastian dengan agak meledek.

"dan hubungan kami di mulai pada saat itu… Sebulan yang lalu…" dan Alois pun bercerita panjang lebar.

* * *

Flashback

"Jadi… Ciel Phantomhive, apa kau punya alasan yang tepat karena selalu menjauhi pergaulan ?" tanya Alois. Ciel hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan. "Ayolah Ciel, Jawab pertanyaanku…" ucap Alois.

"sudah cukup, Alois Trancy. Kau membuatku muak." Ucapnya kemudian seraya menoleh kearah Alois.

Ciel menatap Alois tajam tetapi Alois hanya merasa biasa saja.

"jangan bertatapan galak begitu ! lagi pula Ciel, kita ini teman sekamar. Tentu saja harus berbagi cerita." Jelas Alois.

"bodoh." Ucap Ciel yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Alois.

"Ciel tunggu !" panggil Alois.

Alois berlari menyusul Ciel, tetapi begitu ia sudah akan menangkap Ciel –yang sedang berjalan- langkah mereka berhenti karena terdengar sesuatu di ruang klub pedang.

"Alois, bukankah itu Elizabeth ?" tanya Ciel.

"Ah, benar juga ! ia bercita-cita agar dapat melindungimu !" Jelas alois dengan nada meledek.

"huh, terserah dia saja." Jawab Ciel ketus yang kemudian meninggalkan Alois –lagi-.

"Ciel ! bisa tidak kau menungguku ?! jangan selalu jalan duluan dong !" gerutu Alois.

"memangnya kau siapaku ?" tanya Ciel ketus.

"kau adalah teman sekamarku, Ci~el." Jelas Alois dengan nada sedikit menggoda saat menyebutkan nama Ciel.

"…lalu ?" Ciel malah balik bertanya.

"hm… bagaimana kalau kita taruhan ?" usul Alois.

"taruhan ?" akhirnya Ciel menoleh kearah Alois.

Dengan tatapan iseng, Alois langsung merebut buku catatan yang Ciel pegang.

"HEI ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" bentak Ciel begitu Alois merebut buku miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, TANGKAP INI !" kemudian Alois melempar buku catatan Ciel ke balik semak-semak.

"Ah ! bukuku !" ucap Ciel.

"jadi… taruhannya adalah… siapa yang kira-kira akan menemukan buku catatan itu duluan ya ?" tanya Alois dengan nada menggoda.

"urgh…" Ciel menggerutu sebentar hingga akhirnya ia berlari menuju semak-semak.

"sungguh kasihan…" ucap Alois yang kemudian berjalan santai menuju ke kamarnya.

Hari sudah menjelang Sore, tetapi Ciel belum juga kembali ke kamarnya.

"ya ampun… Ciel, kemana anak itu pergi ? lagi pula… itu bukan bukunya… bukunya ada padaku." Gumam Alois sambil memegangi buku catatan Alois.

Intinya, Alois sempat menukar buku catatan Ciel dengan buku kosong miliknya yang sudah kotor, rusak dan kusam. Tentu saja Alois tidak mengira bahwa Ciel benar-benar mencari buku catatan palsu-nya.

"memangnya buku ini seberapa-Pluk !" Sebuah kertas kecil terjatuh ke pangkuan Alois. Selembar foto Ciel dengan kedua orang tuanya – Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive-. Kini Alois mengerti kenapa Ciel begitu merawat buku catatannya. Dengan cepat Alois berlari ketempat terakhirnya bersama Ciel.

Kini hari sudah sangat gelap dan Alois masih terus berlari menuju ke tempat ia meninggalkan Ciel. Disaat bersamaan Rintik-rintik hujan pun turun.

"CIEL !" teriak Alois memanggil Ciel di tengah hujan yang makin deras. "tidak mungkin… jangan-jangan… CIEL ! JAWAB AKU ! CIEL !" panggil Alois lagi.

"_Alois…_" suara yang terdengar kecil itu akhirnya sampai ke kuping Alois.

"_Suara ini !"_ batin Alois. "CIEL ! kau dimana ?!" panggil Alois.

Kemudian Alois berlari ke semak-semak dimana ia melempar buku palsu Ciel.

"Ciel !" panggil Alois lagi. Kemudian ia melihat sesosok yang tampak sangat familiar baginya. "CIEL !" Alois langsung berlari ke sosok itu.

sosok yang kecil dan lemah tengah terkapar di tanah yang basah, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ciel ! Sadarlah ! Ciel !" Alois kemudian mengangkat sedikit tubuh Ciel. Memangku kan kepalanya ke pangkuannya.

"Alois… Trancy…" ucap Ciel dengan suara yang kecil.

"Ciel, badanmu sangat panas. Aku akan membawamu ke kamar !" ujar Alois yang kemudian menggendong Ciel di punggungnya.

"Alo…is…" ucap Ciel pelan.

"Sabar ya, Ciel !" ucap Alois yang kemudian berlari ke kamar mereka.

"jadi… jelaskan." Ucap William.

[ Note : William adalah kakak kelas Ciel dan Alois sekaligus teman Sebastian dan Claude. Waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru, Alois dan Ciel (yang sudah menjadi teman sekamar) bertabrakan dengan William. Semenjak hari itu, William sering bertemu dengan Alois dan Ciel. Kemudian berakhir dengan pertemanan yang dekat. ]

"sebenarnya… itu karena keisenganku… Ciel jadi seperti ini…" jelas Alois.

"Dengar ya. Mempermainkan orang lain itu tidak baik ! lihat akibat ulahmu ! Ciel jadi demam begini." Jelas William dengan tegas.

"Ma-Maafkan Aku !" ucap Alois kemudian.

"huh, kalau begitu… aku permisi dulu." Ucap William yang kemudian meninggalkan Alois dan Ciel.

Tubuh Ciel sedang lemah dan badannya sangat panas. Entah kenapa Alois bisa merasakan bahwa Ciel menjadi susah sekali bernapas.

"A..lois…" panggil Ciel.

"Ciel ! kau baik saja ?! haah… untunglah…" ujar Alois lega.

"Alois… soal taruhan itu… Maaf, aku sudah kalah." Ujar Ciel. Mata Alois terbelalak. Disaat kondisi Ciel tengah terancam bahaya, ia masih bisa memikirkan soal taruhan bodoh yang di buat oleh Alois.

_"sungguh menarik."_ Batin Alois.

"dan juga… semua sudah berakhir…" lanjut Ciel seraya menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"tidak berakhir kok ! Lihat ! ini buku Catatanmu, aku menemukannya duluan !" ujar Alois senang. Ciel terbelalak. Buku berharga yang ia pikir sudah lenyap kini masih terlihat seperti biasanya.

"terima kasih, Alois." Ujar Ciel. Dan kata-kata Ciel telah membuat Alois ber-Blushing-ria.

"A-hahaha…" tawa Alois sedikit hambar. "dan karena kau sudah K.A.L.A.H. kau harus mengikuti apa yang ku mau ! Ciel…" Jelas Alois.

Ciel menatap sebal Alois, tetapi ia juga telah mengakui kekalahannya. Terlebih, buku berharganya selamat.

"Baiklah… Sesuka-mu saja."Jawab Alois seraya berbalik kearah berlawanan. Dan tanpa Ciel ketahui, Alois tengah tersenyum jahil kepada Ciel.

_"Sesuka-mu itu berarti _'_apa saja', ya-kaan…"_ batin Alois jahil.

Flashback End

* * *

Alois yang sedari tadi menjelaskan tengah senyam-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tentang 'Taruhan' itu. kalau Sebastian ? ya ampun, kalian pasti tahu. Sebastian tengah menatap sebal Alois yang membohongi Ciel. Terlebih, Ciel tersendiri percaya. Tentu saja karena Alois tidak memberitahu kalau buku yang di lemparnya bukan buku Catatan Ciel, melainkan bukunya.

"_tch… dasar curang._" Batin Sebastian kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mereka masih berjalan dan hanya BERDUA saja. –tentu itu karena William yang tersihir dan Claude yang tengah mencari William kemudian menyadarkannya. Tetapi, dimana mereka berada sekarang ?-

"Ah ! Sebastian, lihat !" ujar Alois menunjuk sebuah ruangan tanpa cahaya sedikit pun.

"kau siap untuk masuk ?" tanya Sebastian. Alois sempat menulan ludah dan kemudian menjawab.

"Ya." Jawab Alois.

Kemudian mereka berjalan –meski sedikit gugup- kedalam ruangan yang gelat pekat itu.

"SAKIT !" jerit Alois begitu ia merasa sesuatu seperti menggigit kakinya.

"Alois, kau kenapa ? Apa yang ter- Ouch !" kini giliran Sebastian yang merasakan sesuatu menggigit kakinya.

"Apa-apaan ini ?! aku tidak bisa bergerak !" ujar Alois di kegelapan itu.

"Aku juga ! sebenarnya apa yang mengunci kaki kita sekarang ?!" tanya Sebastian.

Kemudian dari sisi-sisi ruangan, obor yang tadinya mati kini menyala dengan sendirinya. Dan kini Alois dan Sebastian dapat kembali melihat.

"u-UWAAH !" pekik Alois begitu mendapati banyak sekali ular di kakinya. Begitu juga dengan Sebastian, tetapi ia lebih sedikit tenang –sehingga ia tidak perlu berteriak-.

"tenanglah, Alois. Kalau kau banyak meronta, ular itu bisa menganggapmu sebagai ancaman bagi mereka." Jelas Sebastian dan akhirnya Alois pun membatu di tempat.

Alois sangat membenci ular. Karena di masa lalunya, ia pernah di gigit ular hingga demam 2 minggu.

"Wah, Wah… selamat datang, kalian berdua." Kemudian seseorang keluar dari salah satu ruangan di ruangan yang cukup besar itu. sosok kelabu yang tampak familiar bagi mereka.

"CIEL !" ucap Alois senang. " Untunglah kau selamat ! aku kira kau-" kata-kata Alois terpotong.

"Alois, dia bukanlah Ciel yang kita kenal ! Ciel… Ciel tengah di kendalikan oleh sesuatu !" jelas Sebastian yang langsung menyadari hanya dengan melihat mata Ciel. (Sebastian, aku tahu kamu suka banget sama mata Ciel, tapi gak segitunya juga kali…)

"Apa Maksudmu, Sebastian ?! sudah jelas itu adalah Ciel ! Ciel ya Ciel, tidak ada yang lain !" tukas Alois.

"dasar keras kepala !" balas Sebastian.

"Wah wah… kelihatannya ada tontonan menarik nih…" ujar Ciel –yang tengah dikendalikan- seraya duduk di sebuah patung besar memisahkan dua ruangan. (Entah kenapa sikap Ciel jadi mirip Lau… mau tahu kenapa ? tunggu saja !/ Readers : Ganggu ! #bakar Author)

"Kau Yang Aneh, Sebastian !" balas Alois.

"Apakah kau buta ?! lihat !" Sebastian menunjuk ke ular di dekat Ciel. " Mereka menjauhi Ciel ! bukankah itu aneh ?!" tanya Sebastian.

"lalu siapa yang berada di depan mata kita sekarang ?! sudah jelas itu Ciel !" Bentak Alois.

"Sudah cukup basa-basi nya… lebih baik ku akhiri saja." Ujar Ciel mendekati Sebastian terlebih dahulu sambil membawa pedang yang tidak tahu berasal darimana.

"JANGAN KERAS KEPALA, TRANCY ! Ciel ! Ciel tengah di pengaruhi ! ia di rasuki sesuatu !" jelas Sebastian. Kemudian Ciel yang berada di dekat Sebastian segera mengayunkan pedangnya, tetapi Sebastian bisa menghindar dengan cepat.

"LALU APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN, SEBASTIAN ?! KAU AKAN MELUKAI CIEL MESKI IA MENCOBA MENYERANGMU ?!" bentak Alois kesal. Alois bukannya tidak mengerti, ia hanya sedang khawatir dan panik. Kemudian Ciel berjalan kearah Alois.

"Lenyaplah…" ucap Ciel kembali mengayunkan pedangnya.

"CIEL, SADARLAH !" teriak Alois sambil menutup matanya.

_TRAANG_ kini pedang yang Ciel ayunkan berhenti di udara. Ternyata seseorang sudah menghentikan serangannya.

"hoo… akhirnya kau datang, William." Ucap Ciel sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ci..el.." ucap William yang kemudian menangkis serangan Ciel.

"William !" ucap Alois terkejut dan kagum.

"maaf karena kami terlambat." Ujar Claude yang sudah berada di samping Sebastian.

"jadi, jelaskan." Ucap William.

"Ciel tengah di kendalikan sesuatu." Jelas Sebastian. Kemudian Alois melirik Sebastian kesal.

"hoo, kau selamat, Michaelis ?" tanya Alois yang pura-pura baru saja tersadar bahwa Sebastian dapat menghindar dari serangan Ciel.

"dan kau juga, bocah Trancy yang keras kepala." Balas Sebastian. (lah, kenapa Sebastian sama Alois jadi berantem ?)

"sudah kalian berdua. Bisa-bisanya bertengkar disaat seperti ini." Ujar Claude agak kesal dengan tingkah Alois dan Sebastian.

"tch…" kemudian Ciel yang tadinya terpental cukup jauh kembali menyerang William. Meski begitu, William cukup susah bergerak dikarena-kan ribuan ular yang berada di penjuru ruangan ini.

"AYO WILLIAM !" sorak Alois menyemangati William yang kalau dibilang cukup dalam keadaan kritis. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, William berhasil menangkis serangan dari Ciel.

"Jangan menyemangatiku disaat begini, Bodoh ! Memalukan !" gerutu William seraya bertarung dengan Ciel.

Setelah beberapa serangan berhasil di tangkis oleh William, akhirnya Ciel –yang di kendalikan- berhenti menyerang dan membuat raut wajah kecewa bercampur jahil.

"sungguh tidak ada gunanya…" ucap Ciel seraya menjatuhkan pedangnya. Kemudian Sebastian, Claude, Alois, dan William bertatapan bingung tetapi siaga dan waspada.

"_kali ini apa yang ia rencanakan ?_" batin William.

"bagaimana… kalau kita buat acara ini menjadi lebih menarik ?" ucap Ciel dengan tatapan menantang sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Ciel terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, ular-ular yang sedari tadi menjauhi Ciel kini merayap menuju kearahnya seakan ingin melahapnya. Keempat orang yang menyadari itu langsung terkejut, dan Sebastianlah yang mengambil langkah pertama menyelamatkan Ciel.

Sebastian berlari secepat yang ia bisa sebelum para ular yang kelaparan itu. kemudian ia melompati ular-ular itu dan berdiri di samping Ciel dan mengangkat tubuh kecil dan lemah itu kemudian membawanya pergi.

Sebastian kemudian membawa Ciel menuju tempat Alois, William dan Claude. Disaat bersamaan, Ciel tersadar dan menatap lemah Sebastian.

"Se…bastian…" ucap lemah Ciel.

"Bertahanlah." Ujar Sebastian.

Kemudian alih pandang Ciel menjadi menuju ke sebuah patung iblis dengan dua mata permata ruby red yang tengah bersinar terang. Lalu akhirnya Sebastian dan Ciel sampai di tempat ketiga orang yang menunggunya itu.

"Ah ! Ciel !" ujar senang Alois seraya memeluk Ciel yang masih dalam gendongan –ala _bridal style_- Sebastian.

"A..lois…" ucap lemah Ciel.

"iya, Ciel. Aku disini." ujar Alois.

"tidak…. Tapi… patung iblis itu-Uhuk uhuk !" Ciel kemudian terbatuk.

"CIEL !" ucap Alois khawatir.

"maksudmu… patung iblis besar yang berada di sana ?" tanya Claude yang kemudian menunjuk kepada patung batu iblis besar yang berada di antara dua ruangan.

"hancurkan… matanya…" jelas Ciel.

"permata ruby itu… William, pegang Ciel." Ujar Sebastian.

"Sebastian." Ucap Claude.

"Ya." Jawab Sebastian. Kemudian mereka berlari diatas ular-ular itu dan menuju kearah patung besar itu.

"Sebastian, Ambil !" ujar Claude seraya melempar sebuah pedang kearah Sebastian.

"terima kasih !" ucap Sebastian setelah menerima pedang itu. kemudian Sebastian telah bersiap untuk menghancurkan batu Ruby Red yang menjadi mata sebelah kanan patung itu, sementara Claude di sisi kirinya.

"HIYAA !" keduanya kemudian mengayunkan pedang itu yang kemudian menghancurkan batu ruby yang menjadi permata patung itu. Setelah hancur, sebuah getaran dahsyat terjadi.

"Huwaa ! Gempa !" ujar Alois.

"Kalian ! Ayo keluar dari tempat ini !" jelas William yang kemudian berlari membawa Ciel di gendongannya bersama Alois, diikuti oleh Sebastian dan Claude yang mengekor.

Mereka terus berlari hingga sampai di tangga tujuh belas.

"ALOIS, BACAKAN PUISINYA !" ujar William.

"_lalala, mari kita berjalan dari anak tangga dua puluh hingga delapan belas…_" Alois mulai membacakan puisi itu dan mereka mulai menaiki tangga. "Uwaah !" Alois berteriak begitu menoleh kebelakang. Seluruh lantai tiba-tiba langsung runtuh dan segera mendekati kearah mereka

"ALOIS !" peringat Claude, William, dan Sebastian.

"Aa-_di anak tangga ke tujuh belas, kau akan melihat dunia yang sangat indah…_" Jeda. "_apakah kau ingin tahu rasanya mati ? maka kami akan bawakan kematian di anak tangga ke tujuh belas…" _kemudian dari sisi tembok, muncul sebuah tangan tengkorak dan masih banyak lagi.

"LARI !" ujar Claude. Mereka pun kemudian berlari dan diikuti pasukan tengkorak di belakang mereka.

_"masing-masing orang harus mengucapkan nomor urutan mereka agar dapat menutup sang pintu…"_ dan mereka pun mulai menghitung.

"Satu. " Alois yang memulai.

"Dua." di lanjutkan dengan William.

"Tiga. " kemudian Claude.

"Empat !" dan yang terakhir Sebastian.

Mereka sudah menghitung, tetapi pintu tetap tidak menutup. Ruangan itu memang tidak mempunyai pintu, tetapi pasti ada pintu tersembunyi dibalik sela tembok.

"KENAPA TIDAK TERTUTUP ?!" William mulai memarahi Alois.

"Aku tidak ta-Ah ! Itu karena kita ada lima orang ! Ciel ! Ciel kan bersama kita !" jelas Alois.

_"ruangan yang pintar._" Batin Sebastian, William, dan Claude.

"tapi ia sedang pingsan !" ujar Sebastian.

"minggir." Kemudian seluruh mata tertuju kepada sumber suara, Ciel.

"Ciel !" ucap Alois dengan perasaan senang bercampur khawatir.

"turun kan aku, William." Ucap Ciel.

"i-iya." Kemudian William menurunkan Ciel.

Kini Ciel berjalan kearahpintu masuk ruangan itu. di sambut dengan beberapa makhluk yang menuju kearahnya. Kemudian sebuah tengkorak akan mencapai Ciel.

"lima." Ucapnya seraya menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama dan pintu pun tertutup dengan cepat dan kasar. Terlihat sebuah tangan manusia yang berupa tulang terpotong dan kemudian berubah menjadi abu. Setelah pintu tertutup, Ciel kembali tumbang. tetapi dengan cepat di tangkap oleh Claude yang menyadarinya.

"Ciel !" Alois, Sebastian, dan Claude langsung terkejut. Ciel kini tidak sadarkan diri, sepertinya ia menggunakan terlalu banyak tenaga.

"Sungguh mengagumkan." Ujar seseorang dibelakang mereka yang tak lain adalah Madam Red dan Grell beserta Ronald.

"Uwaah ! Sebby, kau telihat sangat tampan. Dan kata-kata dari grell di jawab Sebastian dengan mendecih kesal.

"kalau begitu, kasus 2… _Complete._" Kemudian keempat pasang mata yang berada di dekat ruangan Tangga Tujuh Belas itu dengan segera menatap Madam Red tajam. "bagaimana kalau kalian kembali ? sisanya biar kami yang urus." Jelasnya.

"Ronald." Grell memberi Isyarat kepada partnernya dan di jawab dengan anggukan dari Ronald. Grell dan Ronald pun memeriksa ruangan itu.

"Sebastian, Claude, William, dan Alois. Bawa Ciel ke UKS segera." Perintah Madam Red.

"Baik." Kemudian keempat orang yang disebutkan namanya itu langsung membawa Ciel ke tempat yang diminta. Sementara itu, Madam Red berseringai puas.

"kau umpan yang sempurna, Ciel Phantomhive." Umpatnya.

* * *

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di atap Sekolah Asrama Shitsuji Elementary School, seseorang tengah mengawasi dengan sangat teliti.

"Wa, Wa… sungguh tontonan yang bagus." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Kemudian seorang gadis memberikan sesuatu kepada pria yang tengah mengawasi itu.

"Waa, kau baik sekali telah mengambilkannya untukku, Ran Mao." Ujar pria itu yang kemudian memeluk gadis itu. kemudian pria itu tersenyum.

"Batu Ruby ini… sudah di tanganku, Vincent Phantomhive…" umpatnya. Pria itu –atau yang kita ketahui sebagai Lau- tengah mengawasi seluruh kejadian itu dan kemudian pergi dengan cara menghilang.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang UKS, Alois beserta yang lainnya tengah berada di sana. Ciel terbaring di ranjang ruangan itu dan beberapa orang lainnya tengah berbincang.

"kau membawa 'benda' itu ?" tanya Claude.

"Ya." Jawab Sebastian.

"hee, benda apa ?" tanya Alois dan William di belakangnya.

"ini." Sebastian pun menunjukkan benda di tangannya.

"Ini ! Batu Ruby di Ruangan Tangga Tujuh Belas, kan !?" ujar Alois terkejut.

"ya, aku membawanya." Jelas Sebastian.

"bukankah ada dua ?" tanya William.

"satu lagi hilang entah kemana…" jelas Claude.

Dan mereka pun terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pertanyaan masing-masing.

"Rumor apa selanjutnya, Alois ?" tanya William.

"Will, kau masih mau mengungkapkannya ?!" tanya Claude.

"aku mau mengungkapkan Rumor itu. Seluruhnya." Jelas William.

"aku setuju." Ujar Alois.

"aku ikut." Ucap Sebastian.

"aku juga." Ujar Ciel yang tersadar.

"Ciel…" Alois tertegun.

"yah… tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti kalian." Ujar Claude.

"jadi, Rumor yang ke- 3 ?" tanya Ciel. Alois kemudian bertatapan serius.

"_Game memperebutkan kursi sang pemenang._" Ujar Alois.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**AKHIRNYA !**

**Rumor 2 : Tangga Tujuh Belas [ Complete ]**

**Next**

**Rumor 3 : Game Memperebutkan Kursi Sang Pemenang ( Who Will Wins ?)**

**sebenarnya sebuatan asli dari Rumor -Game Memperebutkan Kursi Sang Pemenang- adalah - Siapakah Pemenangnya- atau -Who Will Wins-**

**karena di Game itu adalah antara Hidup dan mati. Yang Menang Hidup dan Yang Kalah Mati.**

**Kabar berita Orang-Orang Yang Menguak Rumor WWW (Who Will Wins) : Hilang tanpa jejak**

**OKEEH ! NEXT CHAPTER ! CHAPTER 4 : Who Will Wins ? [ Coming Soon ]**

**RXR Please !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Who Will Wins ?

**CHAPTER 4 Up To The DEATH ! #ngikutin gaya Grell**

**Akhirnyaaa... Beberapa hari ini saya dijadikan buronan oleh Deadline yang sudah menumpuk hingga segunung !**

**alasannya cukup jelas, Karena Chapter kali ini lebih PANJANG dan ceritanya lebih membuat anda, para Readers, GEREGETAN !**

**FORGET ! ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Title : Let Go Of Me !

Fiction By Jessy Jasmine

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Genre : Romance, Mystery

Rated : T

Warning : Shounen-Ai

* * *

_ "jadi, Rumor yang ke- 3 ?" tanya Ciel. Alois kemudian bertatapan serius._

_ "Game memperebutkan kursi sang pemenang." Ujar Alois._

[ - - ]

Chapter 3 : Game Memperebutkan Kursi Sang Pemenang – Who Will Wins ?-

Sudah Seminggu berlalu semenjak **Rumor 2 : Tangga Tujuh Belas **telah di kuak rahasianya. Dan Rahasia dibalik _Tangga Tjuh Belas _ adalah batu Ruby Red yang di curi oleh seorang murid yang kemudian menyebarkan tempat pelariannya sebagai sebuah _Rumor. _Dan Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Shitsuji Elementary School selalu di penuhi dengan percakapan baru setiap harinya. Terutama adalah **Rumor Kematian.**

"hei, kau dengar ? seorang murid di temukan tewas di perpustakaan." Bisik seorang murid ke murid lainnya.

"tunggu, jangan bilang… kalau itu adalah…" Seorang murid lainnya

"**Rumor 3 : Game Memperebutkan Kursi Sang Pemenang...**"ujar Ciel di kelasnya. Alois tengah duduk di hadapan Ciel dengan tampang serius.

"um… katanya, rumor itu telah kembali mengambil satu nyawa murid di Shitsuji Elementary School." Jelas Alois.

"benarkan…" ucap Ciel yang kembali menatap bukunya. Kemudian Alois kembali cemberut.

"Ayolah, Ciel. Kau kan juga menyetujui untuk memecahkan Rumor Kematian." Jelas Alois.

"Aku tahu…" Ciel menutup bukunya. " tapi, bukan berarti waktuku habis karena memecahkan kasus itu." jelas Ciel.

"urgh…" Alois kemudian menggerutu karena ucapan Ciel tepat pada sasaran.

"lagi pula, Claude dan Sebastian akan menyelidikinya terlebih dahulu." Ujar Ciel. Kemudian Alois membanting meja Ciel. "Apa-apaan kau, Trancy ?" tanya Ciel.

"APA KAU BILANG ?!" Teriak Alois histeris.

"ho-hoi…" entah kenapa Ciel menjadi ngeri dekat dengan Alois.

"Sudah sejak kapan mereka memulainya ?!" tanya Alois yang menatap Ciel geram.

"lima hari yang lalu…" ujar Ciel yang dengan segera menyimpan bukunya.

"GAWAAAT ! DIA SUDAH MENGAMBIL LANGKAH PERTAMA SEBELUM DIRIKU !" Teriak Alois yang kemudian menuju perpustakan. Tempat dimana _Rumor _selanjutnya berada.

Ciel hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian membawa bukunya dan pergi menuju ketempat yang ingin ia tuju.

Ciel merasa hari-harinya menjadi sedikit berbeda. Sesuatu di dalam hari-harinya yang hanya ada satu kini menjadi dua. Satu hal di kehidupan normalnya yaitu hidup yang membosankan. Dan dua hal setelahnya adalah Ketidaknormalan hidup dan sesuatu yang serasa mengganjal kehidupan normalnya. Ciel terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas.

Ciel menatap gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua, yang kini tengah berbincang dengan temannya hingga gadis itu menatapnya dan berlari kearahnya.

"Ciel !" panggil Elizabeth seraya memeluk Ciel dan membuat Ciel nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Elizabeth, jangan seperti ini !" ujar Ciel yang membuat Elizabeth cemberut kesal.

"huuh… sudah kubilang panggil aku Lizzy !" jelasnya. Dan kemudian Ciel kembali menghela nafas.

"baik, baik…" Ciel mengalah dan Elizabeth kembali tersenyum.

"Ciel, aku butuh bantuanmu !" ujar Elizabeth.

"butuh bantuan apa ?" tanya Ciel.

"Buku Sejarah yang kupinjam belum ku kembalikan ke perpustakaan. Tolong, temani aku ya, Ciel…" pinta Elizabeth. Ciel kemudian menatap kesal Elizabeth.

"kenapa harus aku ? kau kan bisa minta temanmu…" ujar Ciel.

"tapi aku maunya sama Ciel !" ucap Elizabeth dengan _Innocent face_-nya.

"_sejak kapan Lizzy jadi pemaksa begini ?_" batin Ciel. "tapi aku sedang sibuk." Jelas Ciel.

"kalau kau mau belajar kan bisa di perpustakaan. Sekalian ajari aku !" jelas Elizabeth.

"memang benar tapi-" kata-kata Ciel menggantung.

"jangan bilang kalau kau berurusan dengan _Rumor_ aneh yang tengah dibicarakan murid-murid ?" Elizabeth menatap tajam Ciel. " Ciel, kau kan bukan tipe yang suka dengan _Rumor_ aneh seperti itu. atau jangan-jangan kau…mulai menyukai rumor-rumor seperti Alois Trancy ?" Elizabeth mulai bertatapan kecewa.

"i-itu… Tidak Mungkin Terjadi, kan ?!" ujar Ciel berbohong.

"hum." Elizabeth tersenyum. "kalau begitu, tunggu dalam ! aku mau mengganti bajuku dulu !" jelas Elizabeth yang kemudian berlari ke ruang ganti. Ciel yang sebenarnya nyaris terancam bahaya itu hanya terpaksa harus menuruti kata-kata Elizabeth.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan Ciel yang tengah menunggu seraya beberapa orang yang menggerumuni Ciel, Akhirnya Elizabeth muncul.

"Ciel, ayo kita ke perpustakaan." Panggil Elizabeth di luar kerumunan yang mengerumuni Ciel.

"iya." Ciel yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa pun bangkit dari duduknya dan melewati kerumunan yang mengerumuni dirinya itu.

Elizabeth dan Ciel kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang klub berpedang itu.

"Ciel, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik lho !" ujar Elizabeth.

"hum, apa itu ?" tanya Ciel. Sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan, Elizabeth menjelaskan beberapa hal yang menarik –bagi Elizabeth, tetapi tidak bagi Ciel- dan Ciel hanya mendengarkan.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga taman. Ciel menatap sisi taman itu. ia melihat sebuah dinding yang terlihat biasa seperti yang lainnya, tetapi ia tahu sebenarnya itu bekas dari _Rumor Kematian_. **Rumor 1 : Jalan Pelarian Rahasia**.

Ciel menatap geram tempat itu. karena kejadian di malam itu, ia harus menjadi –sok- dekat dengan Sebastian Michaelis yang mau mencoba macam-macam kepadanya. Andai ia tidak mengikuti instruksi Alois ia mungkin tidak akan terlalu dekat dengan Komite Kedisiplinan yang berwajah mesum itu.

Ciel kemudian menatap kedepan jalan. Ia malas mengingat kejadian yang terjadi kepada dirinya. Ia hanya lebih memilih mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Elizabeth dari pada mengingat kejadian –sial- yang menimpanya sebelumnya.

Ciel terus berjalan dan berjalan dengan tegasnya, hingga ia berpapasan dengan seseorang. seseorang yang mungkin asing baginya. Pria bermata sipit yang tengah bergandengan dengan seoang gadis, berpapasan dengannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, firasat aneh mulai memberitahu Ciel.

Ciel menghentikan langkahnya begitu orang itu sudah melewatinya. Ciel berbalik menoleh kepada seseorang yang baru saja melewatinya, tepat di sampingnya. Pria itu berjalan dengan santai dan normal. Entah mungkin itu hanya perasaan Ciel saja atau memang ia salah menyadari seseorang, tetapi kalian pasti mengetahui siapa pria misterius itu bukan...

"Ciel ?" panggil Elizabeth begitu melihat tingkah aneh Ciel.

"uh, um… aku tidak apa-apa, Lizzy. Ayo kita kembali berjalan." Jelas Ciel yang kembali menoleh kearah Elizabeth dan berjalan duluan.

"iya…" jawab Elizabeth dengan nada khawatir kemudian berjalan mengekor di belakang Ciel.

* * *

"kita sampai…" ucap Ciel seraya membuka pintu perpustakaan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar.

"Ciel, aku mau ke tempat yang mau ku tuju ya ! Ciel, kalau kau mau kemana ?" tanya Elizabeth.

"_jadi… kalau tidak salah, Rumor kematian yang ketiga berada di sebelah barat…"_ Batin Ciel yang tengah tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

"Ciel ?" Elizabeth terlihat bingung melihat Ciel tengah berpikir keras. " Ciel, sadarlah ! aku mau menyerahkan buku yang kupinjam nih !" ujar Elizabeth yang kemudian mengembalikan Ciel kea lam sadarnya.

"ah,iya… aku mau lihat-lihat buku…" jawab Ciel yang berjalan meninggalkan Elizabeth.

"ada apa sih dengan Ciel hari ini ?" tanya Elizabeth.

* * *

Ciel berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju ke balik rak buku-buku untuk bersembunyi dari Elizabeth. Mungkin sekarang Ciel memang sudah menjadi penyuka _Rumor,_ tetapi bukan berarti ia seratus persen menjadi seorang Otaku. Ciel sudah cukup menjadi Maniak Buku –A.k.a- kutu buku.

Ciel cukup kuat untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia mulai menyukai rumor dari semua orang, tetapi… ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dari Elizabeth. Matanya seakan melihat langsung pada kenyataan. Terkadang ia takut berhadapan langsung dengan dirinya.

Tanpa Ciel sadari, ia berpikir sambil berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia hanya terus berjalan kedepan sambil memikirkan masalahnya sendiri. Ciel terus berjalan hingga cahaya yang menyinari tertutup dan redup. Ia terlihat berjalan cukup lama tetapi juga tidak menyadari hal itu. kemudian cahaya terang kembali menyinari tempat Ciel berpijak.

Kini Ciel tersadar. Ia sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"ekh… aku, ada dimana ?" ucap Ciel dengan tampang bingung bercampur kaget.

Ciel yang tengah bingung melihat ke sekitar. Sebuah cahaya terang yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela itu menyinari deretan kursi yang dibuat melingkar. Dari lingkaran kecil hingga besar. Dan di tengah tengah lingkaran itu, terdapat dua kursi yang menghadap kearah cahaya dan kegelapan bayangannya.

Ciel merasa ia pernah melihatnya. Ia seperti merasakan pernah seperti sekarang ini. Mungkinkah itu Déjà vu ?

Ciel kembali memandang sekitar. Tiba-tiba Ciel benar-benar merasa pening. Pandangannya menjadi kabur dan terjatuh. Tetapi ia masih bisa bertahan dengan tangannya yang memegang salah satu kursi.

Ciel tahu ada hal aneh di sekitarnya. Hingga Ciel tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang berbau amis dan basah. Ciel terkejut menyadari bahwa yang tidak sengaja ia pegang adalah…

"UWAAAAH !" Teriak Ciel yang menggema hingga ke penjuru ruangan.

* * *

"GAWAAAT ! DIA SUDAH MENGAMBIL LANGKAH PERTAMA SEBELUM DIRIKU !" Teriak Alois yang kemudian menuju perpustakan. _"Si Bodoh itu…." _batin Alois kesal.

Alois masih terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia sampai di perpustakaan itu. ia membuka pintunya dengan agak kasar tetapi tidak berisik dan memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah kesal.

Ia berjalan menuju ke tempat _Rumor_ itu bernaung. Dan apa yang ia temukan, ia melihat Sebastian dan Claude tengah berbincang.

"HEI KALIAN !" Panggil Alois Kesal yang berhasil membuat kedua laki-laki remaja itu menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Alois, kenapa kau berada disini ?" tanya Claude.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA-UPH !" Sebastian kemudian membungkam mulut Alois.

"kau terlalu berisik. Kau tahu kan kalau sekolah ini punya peraturan untuk tidak berisik di perpustakaan." jelas Sebastian seraya melepas bungkamannya.

"iya iya, aku tahu !" Alois menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka. "lagi pula, bukankah seharusnya kalian tengah menyelidiki soal _Rumor_ ke-3 itu ? kenapa malah terdiam dan merenung disini ?" tanya Alois.

"Ada yang aneh." Ucap Claude.

"Aneh? Aneh apanya ?" tanya Alois lagi.

"sudah sejak lima hari ini kami tidak menemukan lokasi dari tempat bernaungnya _Rumor_ ke-3 itu. seakan tempat itu lenyap bagaikan abu." Jelas Sebastian.

"Ayolah ! jangan pesimis seperti itu ! apakah kalian sudah memeriksa ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ?" tanya Alois.

"Ya."jawab Sebastian dan Claude serempak.

"apa-apaan kekompakan kalian itu ?! sungguh aneh." Ujar Alois. "kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali."

"kau tidak mau memeriksa ?" tanya Sebastian. Alois menggeleng.

"Ciel… aku lebih khawatir kepada Ciel." Ujar Alois. Sebastian diam-diammenatap sebal Alois, tetapi ucapannya memang ada benarnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali." Ucap Claude yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka sekarang. Diikuti oleh Sebastian dan Alois.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang utama, mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Elizabeth dan William yang baru saja memasuki perpustakaan.

"Lizzy !" Panggil Alois begitu melihat Elizabeth.

"Alois… dan sedang apa kalian bertiga di perpustakaan ini ?setahuku kau tidak menyukai buku deh, Alois ?" ujar Elizabeth.

"_Ano_… itu… Aku Itu sedang menyelidiki Sebuah _Rumor Kematian_ tahu !" jelas Alois.

"Hoo… aku lupa kalau kau itu pecinta _Rumor_, Alois…" ejek Elizabeth.

"sepertinya semua berkumpul ya ?" tanya William yang mendekati kelompok itu begitu selesai memilih buku yang ingin ia pinjam.

"Ya, Sepertinya." Ucap Alois.

"William, buku itu…" ucap Sebastian begitu menatap buku yang dibawa William.

"hoo, ini ? Ini adalah buku tentang Astronomi…" jelas William.

"Lizzy, kau sendiri sedang apa ?" tanya Alois.

"aku sedang mengembalikan buku sejarah yang kupinjam. Tentu saja di temani Ciel !" ujar Elizabeth. Seketika seluruh pandangan yang berada di perpustakaan itu (Baca:Alois,William,Sebastian,Claude) menatap Elizabeth serempak.

"Tunggu dulu ! Disini ada Ciel ?!" tanya Alois khawatir.

"ya. Ia berlari ke balik rak itu dan sampai sekarang belum kembali." Jelas Elizabeth seraya menunjuk sebuah dua rak yang tampak tua.

"jangan-jangan…"Claude memulai acara kekhawatiran mereka.

"Ayo." Ucap William yang menyimpan bukunya di sebuah meja persegi panjang.

"um." Jawab Alois, Claude, dan Alois serempak kemudian berlari meninggalkan Elizabeth.

"Eh ?! kalian mau kemana ?" tanya Elizabeth.

"kau tunggu disini saja, Lizzy. Terlalu berbahaya untukmu !" jelas Alois yang kembali berlari mengikuti William, Claude dan Sebastian. Sementara itu Elizabeth hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan. Tetapi setelah bayangan keempat orang tadi menghilang, diam-diam Elizabeth berseringai.

"berbahaya huh ?"

* * *

Alois, William, Claude, dan Sebastian masih terus berlari mengikuti jalan lurus. Entah kenapa selruh jalan seperti mulai di tutupi oleh kabut. Tunggu, sejak kapan di dalam ruangan ada kabut ?

"Ini benar-benar aneh hah hah…" ucap William berhenti berlari dan diikuti oleh ketiga orang di depannya.

"benar. Sejak kapan di dalam ruang perpustakaan ada kabut ?" tanya Alois.

"itu artinya kita berada di jalan yang benar ! di ujung sana pasti ada Ciel dan ruangan itu." jelas Sebastian.

"UWAAAAH !" tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar dari ujung kabut itu.

"Itu…!"ucap Alois.

"Suara Ciel !" lanjut William. Mereka pun segera bergegas menuju ketempat itu.

Entah kenapa, kabut yang tadinya tebal kini menipis. Aura dingin yang mencekat kini mulai menghangat. Semakin mereka mendekat ketempat 'itu' suasanya menjadi kembali normal.

Kemudian sebuah pancaran cahaya menyinari tempat yang menjadi **Dead End** jalan mereka.

"Apakah kita sampai ?" tanya William.

"ya. Disinilah tempatnya." Ujar Claude begitu menatap kursi yang berderet rapih membentuk lingkaran.

"benar-AH ! CIEL !" Ujar Alois begitu melihat Ciel tengah tak sadarkan diri di tengah-tengah kursi yang melingkari dua kursi.

"Ciel, Sadarlah ! Ciel !" ujar Sebastian begitu sampai di tempat Ciel terkapar.

"Ciel !" Alois, Claude dan William juga mendekati tempat Ciel dan Sebastian.

"hoi, kau tak apa ? Ciel ?!" tanya William.

"kita harus membawanya ke UKS !" ujar Claude. Kemudian Ciel digendong oleh Sebastian dan yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang.

Sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu di cerita ini. Kemana mayat yang dilihat Ciel sebelumnya ? kalian pasti akan kaget mengetahui bahwa mayat itu hilang tanpa jejak. Kira-kira kemana perginya mayat itu ?

* * *

Sementara itu di UKS.

"Kalian itu benar-benar… pengunjung setia tempat ini. Apa lagi Ciel, dia sudah menjadi pasien langganan di tempat ini…" ujar Mrs. Hannah.

"ah, soal itu… sebenarnya…" Alois sedikit bingung menjelaskannya.

"Itu hanya masalah kecil. Anemia Ciel kambuh, sehingga ia pingsan." Jelas Sebastian.

"hmm… tapi aneh juga. Kalian selalu membawanya bersama-sama. Kalau sebelumnya, Ciel mungkin hanya akan di bawa oleh Alois atau William. Sungguh sesuatu yang aneh." Ujar Mrs. Hannah.

"tidak ada yang aneh… Ciel hanya mempunyai banyak teman saja. Hanya itu." jelas Sebastian seraya tersenyum –yang dianggap Ciel itu Mesum-.

"aku tidak bisa pastikan. Tetapi, ku ingin agar kalian lebih memerhatikan Ciel. Jika Anemia-nya bertambah parah, mungkin aku akan bawa dia ke rumah sakit di London atau mungkin akan di pulangkan." Jelas Mrs. Hannah. Jelas dengan penjelasan guru kesehatan mereka, mereka tahu bahwa semua **Kebohongan** yang mereka buat demi memecahkan _Rumor_ sialan itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

"di pulangkan ?"tanya Mereka (baca: Alois, Claude, Sebastian, William) serempak.

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan. Rapat para guru dimulai lima menit lagi. Aku harus bergegas. Ku percayakan Ciel kepada kalian." Jelas Mrs. Hannah yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Rapat Para Guru, huh ?" Suara tak lazim itu sudah membuat keempat orang itu cukup terkejut.

"Ciel !" ucap mereka.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Ujarnya.

"Tapi Kau Baru saja-" kata-kata Alois terpotong.

"aku sudah sadar semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan…" Ciel menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Dan ?" Keempat orang itu menatap Ciel.

"aku mendengar semuanya !" jelas Ciel menatap tajam Alois, William, Claude, dan Sebastian. "berani-beraninya kalian berbohong bahwa aku terkena _Anemia_… kalau aku serius di pulangkan atau di bawa ke rumah sakit, ku yakin kan kalian akan mati sebelum itu !" Ancam Ciel. Dan kalian pasti tahu, bahwa ancama dari Ciel telah berhasil membuat keempat orang itu ber-Sweatdrop-ria.

"jadi… Jelaskan." Ucap William yang kemudian mendapat jawaban singkat dari tatapan tajam milik Ciel. Mata biru yang menajam itu meski tidak menatap-'nya', Sebastian tetap terkagum.

Ciel tahu dari kata singkat "Jadi Jelaskan." Yang diucapkan William. Ia selalu mengucapkan kata-kata itu begitu meminta penjelasan. Alasan ? Alasannya sangat singkat. Selain singkat, padat, dan jelas juga menghemat waktu.

"Aku pingsan. Kalian sudah tahu itu bukan ?!" jawab Ciel sinis.

"Alasan, Phantomhive." Ujar Sinis William. Dan Yak… perang mata antar Ciel dan William –dengan Background petir menyambar dan saling membenturkan diri- terjadi di saat itu juga.

"Aku hanya terkejut dan pandanganku memudar. Itu saja." Jelas Ciel.

"Terkejut ? apakah Lizzy yang mengejutkanmu ?" tanya Alois.

"Mayat." Ucap Ciel.

"Mayat ? di perpustakaan ? tadi tidak a-" _TOK TOK!_ Pintu ruang UKS berbunyi. Aura dingin dan gelap muncul darinya. Ciel mengetahuinya. Itu adalah aura yang muncul sebelum ia berteriak dan pingsan. Jangan-jangan…

"Siapa disana ?" tanya Claude yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kemudian memegang gagang pintu itu, bersiap untuk menariknya.

"TUNGGU ! CLAUDE-SENPAI, JANGAN !" peringat Ciel tetapi Claude sudah terlanjur membuka pintu itu dan apa yang mereka dapati ?

Bau amis yang sangat kuat dan cairan merah kental yang sudah menjalar ke lantai.

"UWAAAH !" Alois berteriak. Sedangkan Ciel segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia merasa mual. Sebastian, William, dan Claude cukup terkejut dengan sesosok yang tak dapat di jelaskan di depan mereka.

Dengan segera Ciel berlari pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS itu.

"CIEL !" kemudian Alois berlari mengejar Ciel. Diikuti oleh Sebastian. Sementara William dan Claude segera memberitahukan hal –tentang mayat itu- itu kepada kepala sekolah dan Madam Red.

* * *

"HUEEK !" Ciel langsung memuntahkan cairan kental pucat itu dari mulutnya begitu ia berada di sebuah kamar mandi umum Shitsuji Elementary School.

Sementara itu Alois dan Sebastian sendiri bingung Ciel pergi kemana sehingga mereka hanya berputar-putar dari UKS hingga Gerbang dan berakhir ke UKS lagi. Demi memastikan ada-nya Ciel di Sekolah Asrama bergengsi itu, Alois dan Sebastian Niat –banget- memeriksa -berputar-putar- Shitsuji Elementary School hingga 5 kali berturut-turut. (gak cape apa ? Author aja capek. Tapi Author gak perlu capek-capek nyari Ciel, soalnya udah tahu ! #Disappear)

Ciel nyaris muntah darah hanya karena melihat sesosok yang nyaris tak berbentuk itu muncul dihadapannya. Terlebih BERPINDAH tempat dengan SENDIRI-nya. Apakah itu adalah efek samping dari sebuah _Rumor Kematian_ ? Ciel sudah muak, tetapi ia juga penasaran. Entah kenapa ia merasa jadi target sasaran dari seluruh _Rumor Kematian_ yang berada di Shitsuji Elementary School.

CREK !

Ciel merasa aneh. Sedari ia memasuki ruangan itu, ia tidak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan kecuali dirinya. Tetapi kini ia merasakan bahwa sesuatu berada di balik pintu kecil yang berada tepat di depannya.

CRAK !

CREK !

CRAK !

CREK !

Gagang pintu itu naik turun dengan cepat. Sesuatu di dalamnya seakan memaksa keluar. Aura hitam mengelilinginya. Ciel bergemetar. Ia tidak sanggup meski hanya menatap gagang pintu yang bergerak cepat dengan sendirinya. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, gagang pintu itu berhenti bergerak dan suasana menjadi hening. Apakah itu hanya ilusi ? Ciel kemudian berbalik menghadap kaca. Ia memandangi dirinya dan pintu di belakangnya. Ia merasa semua sudah berakhir dan kemudian menghela nafas lega.

KLEK !

Suara pintu. Pintu Itu Terbuka ! pintu yang terkunci itu kini terbuka. Ciel tidak berani menatapnya. Ia hanya diam membeku dan hanya menatap pintu itu melalui pantulan darinya.

KIEET…

DHEG !

Kini jantung Ciel berpacu dengan cepat. Kali ini apa yang akan muncul ? apakah mayat sebelumnya ? atau kah…

"Haaah… akhirnya…" ucap seseorang yang keluar dari balik pintu itu. sesosok pria bermata sipit itu tampak kusut.

"Kau…" Ciel mem-Flashback kejadian dimana ia bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Aa, Earl Phantomhive ! kau sedari tadi disini ? kok tidak bantu aku buka kan pintu sih ? aku terkunci lho !" ujarnya.

"Ah, maaf… tapi, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" tanya Ciel.

"Eh ? masa kau lupa padaku sih ? ini aku, Lau." Ujarnya.

"Lau… euhm… maaf aku tidak ingat." Jawab Ciel.

"eeh ? kau Amnesia ? kau Earl yang jahat." Ucap Lau.

"Maaf, aku harus bergegas." Ucap Ciel. Ciel kemudian berlari keluar. Ciel merasa terganggu dekat dengan Lau. Aura miliknya nyaris sama seperti kegelapan. Lalu, kenapa dia sok kenal A.k.a SKSD dengannya ? apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya ? yang Ciel ingat hanya bahwa ia melihat Lau yang melewati dirinya di koridor sebelumnya. Atau… ada lebih ? dan kenapa ia tidak ingat.

Ciel berhenti berlari dan terdiam di koridor memilih ia lebih memilih tenggelam di dalam pikirannya.

"CIEL !" panggil Alois dari kejauhan. Ia sudah terengah-engah berlari, begitu juga dengan Sebastian. Ciel menoleh kearah dua orang yang berhenti berlari itu dan memilih memulihkan diri.

"Alois ! Sebastia-" Kata-kata Ciel terpotong begitu sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya.

"_Oyasuminasai,_ Earl." Ucapnya dan kemudian memukul tengkuk Ciel sehingga Ciel kehilangan kesadaran.

"CIEL !" Panggil Alois dan Sebastian yang kemudian berlari kearah Ciel. Kemudian Ciel yang nyaris terjatuh di lantai, ditangkap oleh Lau –yang entah datang darimana-.

* * *

"Ups !" ucap Lau begitu menangkap tubuh Ciel.

"LAU !" panggil Sebastian.

"Ah, ada Mr. Trancy dan Mr. Michaelis rupanya…" ujarnya seraya tersenyum –berseringai-.

"sedang apa kau disini Lau ?" tanya Alois.

"kenapa ? aku tidak boleh ?" tanya Lau berpura-pura menjadi orang tidak bersalah.

"tidak… hanya saja… bukankah kau pergi ke Perancis ?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku sudah kembali !" ujarnya.

"lalu, Ran Mao ?" tanya Alois.

"dia sedang mengikuti pelajaran. Kalian sendiri ? tengah membolos ?" tanya Lau.

"kami hanya melongkap jam pelajaran. Begitu juga dengan William, dan Claude." Jelas Sebastian.

"padahal kalian kan TOP Asrama ini. Kok malah membolos ?" tanya Lau.

"Itu-" Alois menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Karena sang Earl Phantomhive ini ?" tanya Lau yang lebih mirip menyambungkan kalimat Alois.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Sebastian dan Alois.

"kalau begitu, lebih baik bawa dia ke kamarnya dan biarkan ia beristirahat. Karena mungkin saja akan ada sesuatu mengejutkan yang menantinya." Ujar Lau memberikan sedikit Clue. –tunggu… Clue apa ?-

"sesuatu yang mengejutkan menanti ?" tanya Alois dan Sebastian.

"_mungkin William yang akan kembali bertengkar dengan Ciel._" Pikir Sebastian.

"_maksudmu semacam ulangan semester ? itu sih masih lama._" Batin Alois.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ! mau menjemput Ran Mao." Jelasnya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Alois, Sebastian dan Ciel.- yang tengah berada di gendongan (Ala Bridal Style) Sebastian-

* * *

Kini di kamar Alois dan Ciel.

"Kepala sekolah sudah mengurus mayat itu." jelas William yang melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ciel bilang, awalnya mayat itu ada di perpustakaan. Kenapa bisa berpindah di depan ruang UKS ?" tanya Claude.

"itulah yang tidak dapat ku mengerti." Ucap Sebastian.

"Oh iya, tadi kami bertemu Lau." Jelas Alois yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Ciel.

"Lau ?!" William dan Claude terkejut.

"ya. Katanya ia baru pulang dari Perancis." Jelas ALois.

"begitukah ?" ucap Claude.

"ternyata laki-laki itu masih tetap ingin mengerjai kita." Ujar William.

* * *

Hari kini sudah malam. William, Claude, dan Sebastian sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu, sedangkan sekarang ini Alois tengah tertidur di ujung kasur Ciel. Waktu terus berlalu dan berlalu hingga akhirnya tengah malam pun tiba. Denting lonceng menara pun berbunyi cukup keras tetapi tidak juga membangunkan para warga serta murid di Shitsuji Elementary School yang tengah terlelap.

Ciel membuka matanya. Ia bangun dan memposisikan badannya menjadi duduk. Kepalanya masih agak sakit, terutama tengkuknya. Ia sudah cukup untuk pingsan berkali-kali yang dianggap sebagai _Anemia_. Sungguh bodoh.

Ciel mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena selalu pingsan. Ia sudah cukup untuk pingsan dua kali dalam sehari. Jika ia pingsan lebih dari dua kali dalam sehari, itu artinya kehidupan di sekolahnya akan di cabut. Artinya ia akan di pulangkan.

_"Ciel…"_ suara yang terdengar seperti bisikkan itu pun terdengar. Ciel merasa heran, takut, gugup, khawatir, dan penasaran. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamarnya dan mengikuti suara itu.

Ciel terus berjalan di koridor yang tampak gelap dan menyeramkan. Dengan langkah gontai, ia mengikuti sumber suara itu. bisikkan yang memanggil namanya itu sempat membuat ia terkejut.

Ia terus berjalan dan berakhir di depan pintu perpustakaan. Ia menggenggam gagang pintu-nya tetapi terkunci. Karena merasa dibodohi, Ciel memutuskan untuk kembali. Lagi pula kenapa juga ia harus mengikuti suara yang tidak jelas.

CKLEK !

KIEEET…

Ciel segera menoleh, pintu itu terbuka. Dan disana tidak ada siapapun. Ciel mungkin sudah melanggar ketetapan jam malam tetapi jika ini demi keselamatan seluruh dunia, ia akan melakukannya.

Ciel memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang –cukup- gelap. Pancaran bulan masuk melewati sela-sela jendela.

"gelap… dan dingin…" ucap Ciel. Ia kembali berjalan setelah menutup pintu perpustakaan itu. terdengar suara pintu yang terkunci begitu Ciel menutup pintu besar itu.

Ciel terdiam. Ia sebenarnya bingung kenapa ia bisa berada disana pada saat itu. kini pintu telah terkunci, dan betapa bodoh dirinya memasuki perpustakaan di tengah malam.

_"Ciel…"_ suara itu kembali terdengar. Dengan cepat Ciel berlari menuju dua rak yang membentuk jalan di tengahnya.

Suara itu terus menghantui Ciel. Entah sekarang ia sedang kabur atau malah mengikuti suara itu. Ciel terus berlari di tengah kegelapan tanpa cahaya yang menyinari. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan cahaya dari rembulan yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela.

Tempat yang tampak familiar itu membuat tubuh Ciel mulai bergetar. Deretan kursi membentuk lingkaran kini berada di hadapannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"tidak mungkin… tempat ini…" Ciel bergidik ngeri. Mungkin ia akan berteriak jika sesosok yang sebelumnya ia lihat muncul lagi. Tetapi itu memang terjadi. Seluruh kursi itu terbaring sesosok yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Manusia… manusia yang nyaris tak berbentuk karena di lapisi oleh darah kental mereka sendiri.

Ciel kini menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mual sehingga tidak dapat berteriak. Ciel mencoba menahan rasa mualnya dan mencoba berteriak.

"Argh… hah… hah… UWA-UKH !" Seseorang memukul tengkuk Ciel dan kini ia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ciel… sudah lama ku nantikan hal ini… ada orang yang menunggumu di ruangan ini." Ucapnya seraya berseringai.

* * *

"CIEL !" Alois berlari mengejar Ciel yang berjalan di depannya. Meski ia telah berlari tetapi ia tidak kunjung mencapainya.

Di koridor yang gelap dan hanya disinari oleh cahaya rembulan itu, Alois mengejar Ciel yang tengah berjalan di kegelapan malam.

"Ciel, kau mau kemana ?" tanya Alois. Meski Alois bersusah payah berteriak, Ciel tak kunjung menoleh dan memberikan respon apapun.

Kini Ciel berbelok dan memasuki ruangan tak berpintu yang di dalamnya terdapat aura gelap seperti ruangannya yang sangat gelap.

"CIEL !" Alois tidak mau berpikir panjang mengambil pilihan masuk atau tidak, ia hanya khawatir kepada Ciel dan ia pun berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan gelap gulita itu, Alois memasukinya. Ia tidak tahu menahu dimana dirinya dan dimana Ciel berada. Alois hanya berjalan sesuai kehendak hatinya. Ia terus berjalan dengan hati yang berdegup ketakutan dan khawatir.

Akhirnya sebuah cahaya kecil muncul dari sebuah ruangan di depan sebelah kanannya. Ia berlari dan memastikan apakah Ciel berada disana. Dan apa yang ia dapat begitu menatap isi ruangan itu ?

Ciel Phantomhive tengah tergeletak dengan berbagai cipratan darah yang keluar darinya. Ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan merah darah. Ciel yang kondisinya leher diikat dan perut ditusuk oleh pisau itu terbunuh secara membabi buta.

Alois kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh dengan ekspresi snagat terkejut dan ketakutan.

"Ciel… Ciel sudah tiada." Gumamnya seraya menitikkan airmata. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Entah apa ia bisa keluar dari ruangan itu atau tidak. Sungguh menakutkan.

* * *

"Ciel…hiks, Ciel…" Alois menangis sambil tertidur.

"Alois ! Bangun Alois !" ujar Sebastian menggoyangkan tubuh Alois.

"CIEL !" Alois berteriak begitu tersadar.

"Alois, sadarlah ! ini kami !" jelas Claude. Alois menatap tiga sosok yang tampak familiar.

"William, Claude, Sebastian…" ucap Alois. Ternyata kejadian sebelumnya hanyalah mimpi buruk yang dialami oleh Alois.

"kenapa kau menangis ? dan dimana Ciel sekarang ?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ciel di… Ah !" Alois membolak-balikkan selimut di tempat tidur Ciel. Ciel tidak berada disana.

"jadi…" William memulai pertanyaan.

"AAAH ! Aku meminta penjelasan terlebih dahulu ! kenapa kalian disini ?!" tanya Alois panik.

"kami disini karena William mendengar pintu perpustakaan tertutup. Itu artinya seseorang memasuki ruangan itu. semenatara seluruh petugas sedang berjaga malam di luar Asrama." Jelas Claude.

"JADI MUNGKIN KAH…?!" Alois bangkit dari duduknya dengan cepat.

"kemungkinan Ciel menyelinap ke ruang perpustakaan." Jelas Sebastian.

"tapi bagaimana bisa ? bukankah terkunci ?" tanya Alois.

"mungkin ruang perpustakaan itu bisa di buka tanpa kunci… tentu saja melewati _Rumor_ itu tentunya." Jelas William.

"KITA HARUS MENYELAMATKAN CIEL SEKARANG ATAU LEBIH BURUK ! AKU PUNYA FIRASAT BURUK TENTANG INI !" jelas Alois yang berteriak.

"Ssst… tenangkan dirimu Alois." Jelas Claude seraya membungkam mulut Alois.

"Kumohon…" ucap Alois yang kembali menangis.

"kita memang bertujuan seperti itu, Alois. Jadi berhentilah menangis dan tenangkan dirimu." Jelas Sebastian. Alois mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya bersamaan dengan itu, Claude melepaskan bungkaman Alois.

"aku mengerti." Ucap Alois yang kembali tenang dan bersemangat.

"Ayo kita ke tempat itu." ujar William. Karena semua sudah bersiap, akhirnya mereka bertujuan untuk pergi menuju ke perpustakaan. Tetapi langkah mereka berhenti begitu mengetahui seseorang berada di depan –tepatnya di samping pintu dan tertutupi oleh bayangan- pintu dan bersender di dinding.

"ternyata benar. Kalian rupanya yang menyelidiki _Rumor Kematian_ itu." ucap seseorang di balik bayangan yang ternyata adalah Edward.

"Edward ! Sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya William.

"aku hanya menyelidiki. Sama seperti kalian." Jelasnya.

"jangan bilang kalau kau juga menyelidiki _Rumor Kematian_ juga." Ucap Claude.

"sayang sekali, tetapi aku memang menyelidiki hal itu juga." Ujar Edward.

"tapi… kenapa ?" tanya Alois.

"jawabannya _simple._ Itu karena aku mendengar dari Madam Red bahwa kalian berempat-lah yang memecahkan kasus sulit itu. terutama yang menjadi umpan adalah Earl Phantomhive." Jelas Edward.

"apa maksudmu tentang Ciel adalah Umpan ?" tanya Sebastian.

"huh… kalian tetap tidak menyadarinya ? tentu saja karena Vincent Phantomhive tersendiri adalah pembuat _Rumor _yang pertama yaitu _Jalan Pelarian Rahasia_." Jelas Edward.

"APA ?!" Serentak, keempat orang dihadapan Edward sangat terkejut.

"sebenarnya _Rumor Kematian _tersendiri dibuat dari murid di Shitsuji Elementary Highschool tersendiri. Tetapi masih belum diketahui alasan kenapa mereka membuat _Rumor _itu." jelas Edward.

"jadi intinya…" William menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"begitu _Rumor Kematian _di kuak rahasia-nya, Murid yang diketahui pembuat _Rumor_ tersebut juga akan menghilang secara misterius dari muka bumi ini." Jelas Edward.

[ Note : jadi intinya, Rumor kematian di bagian Ciel DKK adalah Copy-an dari yang aslinya. Rumor kematian yang sebenarnya sudah di kuak tiga puluh tahun sebelum Rumor Kematian yang di buat baru oleh yang diketahui Vincent Phantomhive, Ash Landers dan Angela Landers. Keterangan lebih lanjut akan di ceritakan di dalam cerita ini ]

"jadi… seseorang yang membuat _Rumor Kematian _itu… adalah salah satu murid?" tanya Alois.

"Franklin Georgya adalah salah satu murid dari Asrama ini. Beberapa murid yang menjadi saksi mata menyatakan bahwa Franklin adalah salah satu orang yang berteman dengan sang 'pelaku' atau kita sebut sebagai _pembuat Rumor Kematian_ itu tersendiri. Tetapi… kenyataan mengatakan bahwa…" Edward menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa ?" tanya William.

"Franklin tidak pernah melakukannya." Jelas Edward.

"Eh ?! bukankah sudah ada saksi mata ?" tanya Sebastian.

"seluruh bukti _palsu _itu masih belum terungkap. Jadi jangan membuat prasangka dulu." Jelas Edward.

"uh… kami tahu… tetapi apakah hal itu benar-benar ada kaitannya ? jika _Rumor Kematian _yang sekarang telah di buat kembali, lalu kapan _Rumor _sebelumnya di kuak ?" tanya Sebastian.

"sekitar…" Edward menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"BODOH !" Alois berteriak dan Claude dengan segera membungkam mulutnya.

"Tch ! Kenapa kau berteriak ?!" tanya Claude.

"Phipha pharus phenyelamaphan phiel (kita harus menyelamatkan Ciel) ! bhoboh (Bodoh) !" jelas Alois. Kemudian hening… mereka sungguh merupakan hal itu. tetapi jika mereka tidak mendengar informasi itu dari Edward, mungkin mereka juga tidak akan tahu.

"kalau begitu, Edward. Kami harus menyelamatkan Ciel. Sampai nanti." Jelas Sebastian yang berlari meninggalkan Edward. Diikuti dengan Claude, William dan Alois.

"Tunggu !"panggil Edward. Keempat orang yang berlari seketika berhenti.

"ya ?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku ikut dengan kalian." Ujarnya

* * *

"sudah kuduga… pintu perpustakaan memang terkunci." Ujar Edward.

"lalu, kita harus lewat mana ?" tanya Alois.

"aku punya ide yang lumayan gila." Jelas Sebastian.

"ide apa itu ?" tanya Alois, Edward, Claude, dan William.

"bagaimana kalau kita menyelinap untuk mengambil kunci itu ?" saran Sebastian.

"sungguh ide gila." Ucap Claude kemudian.

"yah, tapi itu satu-satunya cara agar dapat memasuki ruang pepustakaan." Jelas William.

"kalau begitu Ayo !" sahut Alois yang kembali di bekap oleh William dan Edward.

Mereka berlima berjalan melewati lorong atau koridor di dekat tama yang lumayan sepi. Terkadang mereka harusn mengumpat karena ada beberapa penjaga bayaran yang sedang berpatroli. Alois merasa ada yang familiar saat melewati jalan -rahasia- baru yang di tunjukkan oleh Sebastian untuk menyelinap. Ia merasa pernah melewati jalan itu. atau mungkin… jalan itu pernah dilihatnya di… _dalam mimpinya…_

Alois mengacuhkan kecurigaannya dengan menggeleng kuat. Ia berjalan di paling belakang sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tingkah anehnya.

"AAA !" Alois terkejut begitu berjalan berpapasan dengan sebuah lorong yang sangat ia kenal… lorong dimana ia melihat Ciel terbunuh. Alois terdiam, sementara itu, Claude yang mengetahuinya langsung bertanya.

"kau kenapa, Alois ?" tanya Claude.

"Ciel…" Alois dengan tiba-tiba berlari memasuki ruangan itu dan mengikuti jalan yang menurutnya ia kenal. Begitu juga dengan William, Edward, Claude, dan Sebastian. Mereka berempat mengikuti Alois yang sudah duluan memasuki ruangan gelap itu.

"Hei, kau tahu _Rumor Kematian_ ke tiga yang katanya memiliki dua pintu rahasia." Ujar penjaga malam yang tengah membawa lilin.

"katanya pintu pertama muncul di perpustakaan dengan kursi yang berbaris rapih membentuk lingkaran. Sedangkan pintu kedua adalah sebuah ruangan yang muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba." Jelas penjaga lainnya yang memegang sebuah kayu.

"pintu pertama disebut _Circle Chair_ dan pintu kedua disebut _Dream Room._ Kuharapkan tidak banyak orang yang memasuki _Dream Room_." Jelas penjaga yang membawa lilin.

"tentu saja… karena itu adalah **Calon** korban selanjutnya dari _Rumor _ketiga tersendiri." Jelas penjaga lainnya dan mereka pun kembali berjalan lagi dan berjaga.

* * *

Alois yang hanya punya pengetahuan –setengah- tentang jalan yang sekarang ia gunakan itu, merasa tergesah-gesah dan takut. Ia takut kalau misalnya Ciel kembali menjadi sesosok yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpi.

Andai mimpi itu benar, maka sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi ia untuk hidup. (tunggu… kenapa jadi kayak drama Misteri Cinta kematian sih ? T.T )

"hei, kenapa Alois jadi histeris begitu ?!" tanya Claude kepada William seraya mereka berlari mengejar Alois.

"entahlah." Jawab William.

Alois terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang hanya memiliki satu cahaya. Alois membeku di tempat dengan tatapan Histeris.

Kemudian Sebastian, Claude, William, dan Edward yang bingung dengan ekspresi Alois. Maka mereka menatap apa yang dipandang Alois.

Ruangan kosong yang hanya memiliki sedikit cahaya dengan cipratan cairan merah (Baca: darah) yang menghiasi cukup untuk membuat Alois mual dan menitikkan air matanya.

"ini tidak mungkin terjadi, Hiks… Cieel…" Alois terisak.

"bagus… karena kau telah mendapat 'mimpi' itu, kau berhasil membuat kita menjadi korban selanjutnya." Ujar Edward seraya melipat tangan di depan dada dan Mendengus kesal.

"…jujur saja, aku sedang tidak dapat memahami kondisi kita sekarang. Tetapi aku ingin penjelasannya setelah masalah ini selesai. Sekarang yang ku pertanyakan adalah bagaimana kita dapat menemukan Ciel." Jelas Sebastian yang tanpa disadari menatap tajam Alois dan Edward yang terlihat seperti membuat dinding diantara mereka tersendiri.

"Ah, aku menemukannya." Ujar William yang tanpa mereka sadari tengah memeriksa sisi ruangan itu. Alois kemudian menghapus air matanya dan berjalan mendekati William.

"kalau begitu langsung saja." Ucap Alois yang berdiri di samping William.

"_wah… sial sekali dapat hari buruk…"_ batin William.

* * *

Ciel membuka matanya. Ia merasa sedikit pening dan tubuhnya sulit di gerakkan. Tetapi saat ia sudah sadar seratus persen, ia menyadari bahwa tangan, kaki, bahkan tubuhnya diikat dan di gantung di dinding layaknya hiasan.

Ia kemudian memeriksa kesekitarnya. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang berbentuk lingkarang. Di tengah-tengah terdapat susunan kursi yang melingkar. Kursi-kursi itu di kelilingi oleh ruangan-ruangan yang berada disana.

"Wa, wa… sang Earl kini sudah sadar rupanya…" suara langkah kaki terdengar dari salah satu dari beberapa ruangan itu.

"Kau…!" Ciel langsung mengutuk orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sekarang, Lau.

"jangan bertatapan ganas seperti itu." ucapnya. Dengan Ran Mao di sampingnya, ia menyadari bahwa tamu yang sudah di duga-duga telah mengambil rute mereka menuju ke ruangan itu.

"kau… sebenarnya apa ini ? aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau berada di tempat ini ?!" bentak Ciel.

Ciel merasa ada yang mengganjal. Bukan karena posisinya sekarang yang sedang terikat, tetapi karena ia merasa familiar dengan keadaan saat itu. ia merasa _sudah Ahli_ di bagian dimana dirima berada sekarang.

Ciel merasa memainkan sebuah cerita yang scenario-nya berulang-ulang. Itu membuatnya muak. Ia merasakan _Déjà vu_.

"Ah… aku juga belum menjelaskan hal ini kepadamu." Ujar Lau kemudian.

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia bingung dengan maksud Lau.

"Aku… adalah seorang **Author**." Ucapnya.

"**Author **?" ulang Ciel.

"ya… **Author** adalah seseorang yang membuat _Rumor Kematian_. Dan kau adalah _salah satu_-nya." Jelas Lau.

"biar ku jelaskan lebih rinci… apakah kau mengingat Ash Landers dan Angela Landers ?" tanya Lau.

"Ash… dan Angela Landers ? Siapa ?" tanya Ciel. Lau tertawa pelan dan itu membuat Ciel kembali bertanya-tanya.

"kikiki…. Kau benar-benar sudah melupakannya, sungguh ironis." Ucapnya.

"Hei, tidakkah kau jelaskan dengan lebih **jelas **?!" ujar Ciel.

"Bagaimana dengan Vincent ? kau mengetahuinya ?" tanya Lau lagi.

"Vincent adalah A-… tunggu… siapa dia ?" tanya Ciel yang kembali membuat Lau tertawa.

"Hahaha… kau memang cukup untuk menghiburku." Ujarnya.

[ Note : kalau dalam kalangan penulis, **Author **berarti adalah penulis cerita. Tetapi, dicerita ini… **Author** berarti seseorang yang membuat _Rumor Kematian_. Dicerita ini, masing-masing karakter akan memiliki _Rumor_ tersendiri. Sehingga di setiap _Rumor_ yang telah di kuak akan membuat salah satu karakter Menghilang/Death Chara. Tetapi di akhir cerita ini ada sedikit perbedaan yang akan membuat kalian semua terkejut. Dari pada lama-lama dengerin penjelasan saya yang membosaaan-kan, lebih baik kita balik ke TKP ]

"Aku tidak mengerti…." Ucap Ciel.

"tentu saja… kalau kita dalam sebuah drama, maka kau adalah sang Prontagonis-nya." Jelas Lau.

"Prontagonis ?" tanya Ciel.

"tepatnya 'Tokoh Utama'. Tetapi bukan berarti kau adalah tokoh **Heroine**-nya… aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih dari ini. Sisanya, cari tahu saja sendiri." Jelas Lau dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

"Jangan main-main…" Ancam Ciel.

"hahaha… jadi kau masih tetap tidak mengerti ? bagaimana kalau aku kasih sebuah _clue_ ?" ujar Lau.

"_Clue_ ?" Ciel penasaran.

"Ya. _Rumor Kematian_ adalah sebuah Gosip yang dibuat oleh Murid di sekolah ini. Para **Pembuat** _Rumor Kematian_ tentunya berada di sekitarmu, tetapi kau tidak menyadarinya." Jelas Lau.

"Tunggu ! Jangan bilang kalau…" Ciel menggantungkan kata-katanya karena mulai memahami penjelasan Lau.

"yap, seperti perkiraanmu. Mungkin saja, Teman-teman-mu itu adalah salah satu dari para **Pembuat **_Rumor Kematian_." Jelas Lau. Ciel menelan ludah.

"La-lalu apa masalahnya ?! tidak masalah kalau mereka adalah **pembuat **_Rumor_ itu. lagi pula itu 'tidak mungkin' terjadi." Jelas Ciel mencoba berpikir positif.

"jadi kau tidak percaya ?" tanya Lau.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK ! MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU PERCAYA OMONG KOSONG SEPERTI ITU !?" bentak Ciel. Lau hanya berekspresi sedikit kecewa.

"Kau keras kepala, Earl. Lalu kalau _hal _itu benar terjadi bagaimana ? lagi pula para **Author** tidak sembarangan membuat _Rumor Kematian _lho… mereka punya alasan tersendiri…" jeda. "Dan tentu saja, ada imbalan dan Peraturan dalam membuat _Rumor Kematian_." Jelas Lau.

"Peraturan ?" Ciel kembali bingung.

"salah satu dari **Ribuan **murid akan dijadikan **Tumbal**. Kabarnya, jika berhasil membunuh **Tumbal **itu, keinginan-nya akan dikabulkan ! Atau… malah dilepaskan dari segala masalah, bahkan dari _Rumor _yang dibuatnya sendiri." Jelas Lau senang.

"Aku…**Tumbal **?!" Ciel menganga tidak percaya. Air keringatnya sudah berjatuhan sedari tadi.

"Tepat Sekali !" Jawab Lau berseringai dan mengeluarkan Aura jahatnya. "**Aku akan membunuhmu.**"

* * *

"Alois, kalau kau benar mendapatkan _Mimpi _itu, pastinya kau tahu 'mau sampai kapan kita berjalan menyusuri lorong yang gelap ini' bukan ?" tanya Sebastian.

"tidak. Aku tidak mengetahui bahwa di tempat sebelumnya, ada sebuah pintu rahasia. Dimimpiku hanya ada…" Alois menelan ludah.

"Ada ?" William mengulang ucapan Alois.

"Ciel… yang sudah tak bernyawa… tubuhnya ditusuk oleh pisau… Aku…" Alois mulai membayangkan apa yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpi.

"cukup ! berhentilah membayangkan yang tidak-terjadi-saat-ini, karena hal itu menggangguku." Jelas Claude.

"Ah, ya. Maafkan aku, Claude-Senpai." Ujar Alois.

"Are, Are… kau tidak menyebutku dengan kata 'Senpai' juga… kami berempat-kan kakak kelasmu." Jelas Sebastian.

"Apa masalahmu ?!" tanya Alois kesal.

"Tidak." Jawab Sebastian dengan nada sedikit merendahkan.

Dan itulah akhir dari perdebatan panjang mereka. Masih tetap berjalan di tempat dengan sedikit cahaya, akhirnya mereka menemukan ruangan yang cukup besar. Ruangan dengan banyak pintu beserta deretan kursi yang melingkar.

"ITU…!" sontak Alois berteriak melihat sebuah tubuh yang tergantung di sebuah dinding. Sesosok yang tak sadarkan diri itu terlihat lemah tak berdaya. "CIEL !"

* * *

"CIEL !"

Suara yang familiar itu cukup untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya. Ciel –yang berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri- hanya mengikuti rencana yang dibuat Lau. Sebuah ancaman sudah disiapkan untuknya. Sebuah benda tajam yang berada nyaris berada di belakang leher Ciel sudah siap untuk menusuk lehernya.

Ia menutup matanya seperti yang diminta oleh Lau kepadanya.

_"aku ingin kau mengikuti sebuah __**Skenario**__ yang baru saja kubuat." Ucap Lau._

_ "Skenario ?" Ciel menggertakkan giginya._

_ "Ya." Jeda. "aku ingin kau untuk berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri tetapi hanya untuk sementara saja." Jelas Lau._

_ "sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini ?" tanya Ciel._

_ "sebelum aku membunuhmu, aku ingin sekali mengoyak teman-temanmu." Jelas Lau._

_ "Apa ?!" Ciel terkejut._

_ "tentu saja, jika kau menolak… kau juga akan mati." Jelas Lau. "intinya, aku sudah menyiapkan jarum yang cukup panjang. Jarum itu dilapisi oleh racun yang dapat membunuhmu."_

_ "Ja-Jarum ?!" Ciel mulai berkeringat dingin._

_ "benar. Tepat berada di belakang lehermu." Ucap Lau tersenyum. " untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanmu, aku ingin kau membantuku… untuk menguasai dunia ini." Jelas Lau._

_ "Tsk, KALAU KAU MAU MEMBUNUH, BUNUHLAH AKU !" bentak Ciel._

_ "Aah… aku tidak mau, terlalu membosankan kalau membunuhmu dengan sangat __**mudah**__." Ujar Lau._

_ "KAU…" Ciel mencoba meronta tetapi semuanya sia-sia._

_ "Dengarkan aku, Earl." Lau memegang dagu Ciel dan membuat kepalanya menghadap kepada dirinya dengan paksa. "Karena… jika aku membunuh mereka…__**maka kau akan terlepas dari ikatan **_**tumbal ****_tersebut._**_" Ciel membelalak. Ia mungkin bisa lega terlepas dari _ikatan_ itu, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin mengorbankan teman-temannya._

_ "Aku… tidak mau mengorbankan teman-temanku, Lau !" bentak Ciel. Lau pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ciel._

_ "tetapi apakah kau tidak berpikir bahwa __**kalau pun kau mati, mereka pun juga akan mati**__. Karena dengan lenyapnya dirimu, tidak berarti _Rumor kematian _menghilang." Ujar Lau._

_ "Lalu bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan mereka ?!" tanya Ciel._

_ "mungkin ada satu cara _mustahil _yang dapat dilakukan oleh mereka. Tentu saja hal itu juga dapat menyelamatkanmu berserta mereka berlima." Jelas Lau._

"berlima ?_" Ciel bertanya di dalam hatinya. "Bagaimana caranya ?!" tanya Ciel._

_ "tentu saja mereka harus __**Merebut Kursi sang Pemenang **__dari tanganku." Ujar Lau._

* * *

Ciel –yang masih berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri- kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Lau sebelumnya. Andai dirinya mati, maka teman-temannya… Tidak, Mungkin seluruh dunia ini, Akan lenyap juga. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Lau mengambil alih dunia dengan mudahnya.

Maka demi menyelamatkan semua beserta dirinya sendiri, ia harus berhati-hati memberikan instruksi kepada Alois, Sebastian, William, dan Claude. Mungkin terlihat nama itu hanya ada **Empat **orang karena ia tidak mengetahui orang kelima yang mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya.

Ciel melencengkan skenario yang dibuat dari Lau dengan menyadarkan dirinya –tepatnya membuka matanya- dan bersiap memberitahu kepada kelima orang itu apa saja yang harus mereka waspadai.

Belum sempat Ciel bersiap untuk berteriak, keringatnya mulai kembali menetes. Seseorang yang selalu melenceng dari kehidupannya, Edward. Sedang apa dia disini… lagi pula seharusnya ia tidak tertarik dalam menyelamatkan dirinya (Ciel). Ciel pun menganggap dunia telah di putar balikkan dengan sengaja, tentunya dengan munculnya peristiwa –tak terduga- yang dilihatnya dengan kedua matanya.

_"jangan bilang ini adalah akhir dari dunia ini…"_ batin Ciel, ia tidak tenang. Dengan keberadaan Edward di tempat itu, Ciel merasa Atmosfer di dunia mulai tidak stabil dan merasa seakan dunia ini berakhir di sedot kedalam lubang hitam.

Ciel tersadar dari rutukkannya, ia mencoba membuang pikiran aneh yang membuatnya harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa itu.

"ALOIS !" Ciel mulai berteriak.

Alois pun menoleh kearah Ciel dan bertatapan senang.

"CIEL ! Untunglah kau selamat !" ujar Alois.

"Dengarkan aku, ini semua adalah jebakan ! tetapi aku ingin kalian mengikuti _Game _ini ! Ini demi keselamatan kalian dan juga… Aku !" jelas Ciel.

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Kau bilang semua ini hanya jebakkan, tetapi kau menyarankan untuk kami memasuki jebakan itu tersendiri." Ujar Edward. Ciel mendecak kesal.

"JANGAN KERAS KEPALA ! LAKUKAN SAJA ! INI KARENA…" Ciel menggantungkan kata-katanya begitu menyadari ucapannya.

"Karena apa ?" tanya Edward.

"**karena… semua ini adalah ulah dari sang pembuat ****_Rumor Kematian…_**** LAU.**" Jelas Ciel. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mulutnya yang tidak sengaja terpeleset dan mulai mengatakan 'larangan' yang sudah di peringatkan oleh Lau kepadanya.

"Lau ?!" kelima orang itu terkejut mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh Ciel.

"Yaah… kau malah membocorkannya, Ciel…" Sesosok yang familiar kemudian muncul dari bayangan yang gelap.

"Ternyata benar… ternyata dalang dari semua ini adalah kau, Lau." Ujar Edward.

"Wah, Edward. Lama tak jumpa." Ucap Lau dengan tampang tak-mengetahui-apapun-saat-itu.

"Jawab aku !" bentak Edward.

"seperti biasa. Kau memang tidak sabaran." Ujar Lau sambil memegang tengkuknya seakan ia merasa pegal. " Ya. Memang akulah dalang dari semua ini." Jelas Lau kemudian. Ia menunjukkan seringainya.

"Hek… sudah kuduga bahwa kau adalah orang yang tak dapat di beri kepercayaan. **Dasar Pengkhianat**." Ucap Edward. Lau hanya tersenyum kepada kelima orang yang menjadi _tamu _pada saat itu, tetapi kemudian ia menoleh kepada Ciel.

"Earl… karena kau telah _Membocorkan _rahasia, kau pasti tahu hukumanmu bukan ?!" tanya Lau

DHEG ! Ciel merasa ini adalah akhir dari kehidupannya. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman-temannya.

"Hehe…" Ciel tertawa kecil dan itu membuat orang yang sedang berada di ruangan itu bertatapan bingung. "Lalu… kalau aku mati… apakah itu akan membuatmu senang ?" Ciel menatap Lau dengan tatapan menantang tetapi ia tersenyum.

"Earl…" Lau merasa Aneh dengan Ciel.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin semuanya terlalu mudah, jadi… bagaimana ? memilih yang mudah dan membosankan, atau yang sulit tetapi menarik ?" tanya Ciel. Ciel sengaja menarik amarah Lau sehingga ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi, meski itu hanya akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara pembunuhannya.

"Hahaha ! Earl… Kau memang menarik ! Aku sangat senang sekali jika membunuhmu ! tetapi kau mungkin benar… melihat dirimu yang tidak berdaya akan ku lakukan nanti. Aku ingin lebih mengoyak teman-temanmu dulu, sehingga kau juga merasakan hal yang **Lebih **dari ini." Jelas Lau.

"William… aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud dari yang mereka ucapkan." Jelas Sebastian.

"simpan pertanyaanmu… kita akan mengetahuinya setelah ini selesai." Jelas Claude.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sebastian.

"Jadi… bagaimana kalau kita mulai _Game Memperebutkan Kursi Sang Pemenang _ini ?!" tanya Lau.

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama berbincang, sesuatu yang di tunggu-tunggu mulai terjadi. Sebuah lagu kemudian mulai dinyanyikan. Para peserta pun juga mulai bersiap. Peserta itu tersendiri adalah Lau, Ran Mao, Edward, Alois, William, Claude, dan Sebastian. 6 kursi pun telah disiapkan untuk 7 orang.

Siapakah yang akan memperebutkan kursi terakhir ?

Lagu pun dinyanyikan. Selama lagu itu di nyanyikan oleh recorder tape, ketujuh orang itu harus berjalan memutari kursi. Kemudian lagu pun berhenti, kaki yang sudah terasa gatal ingin bergerak akhirnya berlari menuju kursi itu.

"Ah… Aku lupa bilang… Di permainan ini… tidak ada yang namanya **peraturan.**" Jelas Lau di saat ia berlari. Kemudian Ran Mao mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mencoba menyerang Alois, tetapi kemudian dihadang oleh seseorang.

"ALOIS !" teriak William. William yang berhasil menangkis serangan Ran Mao akhirnya terlempar ccukup jauh. Dan enam orang pun duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan itu.

"William, kau tidak apa ?!" tanya Alois yang sedang duduk di kursinya, memandang William yang sedang berusaha berdiri dari kejauhan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jelas William.

"jangan senang dulu… untuk orang yang tidak mendapat kursi akan mendapatkan hukuman." Jelas Lau. Kemudian sebuah rantai tiba-tiba mengikat pergelangan kaki dan tangan William sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"William !" Alois berteriak.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Alois ! Lanjutkan dan selamatkan Ciel !" jelas William. "Aku akan menunggu !" jelas William.

Alois nyaris menangis melihat William yang berkorban demi dirinya.

"Ok, Ok… ayo kita berdiri." Jelas Lau. Kemudian seluruh peserta pun berdiri dan satu kursi tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Alois yang di penuhi dengan emosi pun berjalan mendekati Lau, tetapi segera di hentikan oleh Sebastian.

"KAU ! BERANINYA KAU…" Alois mulai membentaki Lau. Tetapi Lau hanya tersenyum –tepatnya berseringai-

"Tenang dulu, Alois. Ini semua belum berakhir. Jika kita menang, kita bisa menyelamatkan William. BAHKAN CIEL !" jelas Sebastian. Alois hanya mendecak kesal dan kembali ke posisi-nya.

Kembali kepada _Game_. Kini enam peserta dengan lima kursi. Siapakah yang akan gagal selanjutnya ?

Lagu kembali dinyanyikan dan kini semua peserta tahu bahwa _Game _yang mereka mainkan sekarang adalah permainan sampai akhir yang berarti dengan akhir kematian. Disaat memperebutkan kursi, para peserta bebas untuk saling membunuh.

Lagu kembali berhenti, para peserta kembali berlari menuju kursi. Ran Mao kembali menyerang, tetapi kini ia menyerang Edward. Karena Edward tidak mau kalah, ia menangkis serangan Ran Mao dan mencoba untuk menjatuhkannya.

Disaat seluruh peserta sudah memiliki kursi masing-masing, hanya Ran Mao dan Edward yang masih bertarung memperebutkan satu lagi kursi kosong.

Tetapi sepertinya kemenangan tidak memihak Edward, sehingga Edward terpental cukup jauh dan kursi kosong itu adalah milik Ran Mao.

Permainan itu masih belum berakhir. Kini lima peserta dengan empat kursi, siapa yang akan gagal selanjutnya ?

Seperti sebelumnya, lagu di nyanyikan dan para peserta mulai mengitari kursi itu. lagu pun berhenti, para peserta saling memburu kursi kosong di hadapan mereka.

Kali ini bukan Ran Mao yang menyerang, melainkan Claude. Ia berusaha menendang Ran Mao tetapi Ran Mao dapat menghindar dengan mudah sehingga Claude terjatuh di jarak yang terlalu jauh. Ran Mao kini mendapatkan kursinya, tetapi sebelum ia mencapainya, Sebastian menendang Ran Mao hingga ia terpental cukup jauh dan menghantam dinding cukup keras. Sebastian kemudian memberikan kursi Ran Mao kepada Claude yang segera berlari ke kursi kosong yang di selamatkan Sebastian.

Kini hanya empat orang dengan tiga kursi. Sebastian, Claude, dan Alois kemudian bertujuan untuk menyerang Lau karena kini ia hanya sendiri.

Lagu kembali dinyanyikan dan peserta kembali mengitari kursi kosong di samping mereka. Lagu berhenti dan kaki-kaki gesit itu segera berlari. Dengan cepat Sebastian dan Claude menyerang Lau tetapi Lau membuat Claude hingga ia terpental. Sebastian yang nyaris tidak dapat menyadari bahwa Claude di kalahkan dengan sebuah dorongan yang terlihat lambat oleh Lau. Sebastian tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengambil kursinya sendiri.

Kembali kedalam permainan. Dua kursi dengan tiga orang peserta telah siap. Alois hanya bisa berharap bahwa Sebastian dapat menyelamatkan Ciel meski pun ia harus berkorban. Mungkin Alois tidak akan pernah memberi kepercayaannya kepada Sebastian, tetapi disaat genting seperti ini, ia harus menyerahkan kepercayaannya kepada Sebastian.

Lagu kembali dinyanyikan. Ketiga orang itu pun kembali mengitari dua kursi yang sudah tersedia. Setelah lagu berhenti, Alois segera berlari kearah Lau dengan tujuan menyerangnya tetapi itu sia-sia. Dengan Ayunan tangan Lau yang cepat, ia berhasil melempar Alois dan nyaris menghantam Sebastian. Begitu Sebastian dan Alois berpapasan, Alois membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sebastian sebelum akhirnya melewati Sebastian yang sedang berlari. Sebastian mendecak begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Alois.

"Selamatkanlah Ciel." Itulah yang Alois bisikkan

Dan kini hanya ada Sebastian dan Lau saja. Satu kursi dengan dua peserta. Kursi itu adalah _Kursi Sang Pemenang_. Dengan Sebastian yang berwajah kesal dan Lau yang hanya berseringai, kini _The Final Stage _pun dimulai.

Lagu dinyanyikan dan satu-satunya pandangan kedua peserta hanyalah sebuah kursi lusuh yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. lagu kemudian berhenti sementara kursi itu menghadap Lau, Sebastian mencoba mencari cara lain untuk mendapatkannya.

Sebastian menarik kursi itu sebelum akhirnya Lau mendapatkannya. Meski begitu, Lau tidak mau kalah. Ia mencoba menyerang Sebastian meski serangannya berhasil ditangkis.

Sebastian tidak bisa selamanya menangkis serangan Lau yang bisa dikatakan cukup kuat itu. dan kemudian Sebastian berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Lau.

Sebastian mencoba berdiri, tetapi ia merasa tubuhnya sangat berat. Sebelum Lau duduk di kursi itu, ia mulai berbicara dengan Sebastian terlebih dahulu.

"ternyata kau cukup tangguh dari yang lainnya. Kau membuatku terkesan. Tentu saja saat kau berhasil menangkis beberapa seranganku." Ucap Lau. " tapi sayang sekali… Kau gagal dalam menyelamatkan temanmu." Jelas Lau. Sebastian mendecak. Ia tidak mau semua perjuangan teman-temannya berakhir begitu saja. Kemudian tanpa sadar, ia menatap Ciel.

Ciel tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kepercayaan kepadanya. Entah kenapa, hal itu memberikan kekuatan kepada Sebastian. Sebastian akhirnya mencoba bangkit dan itu berhasil.

"kau bilang sia-sia ? tentu saja tidak." Ucap Sebastian begitu berdiri dengan tatapan percaya diri. "Aku… tidak akan berhenti sampai disini."

"Hahaha ! kau berhasil membuatku tertawa. Memangnya kau bisa apa ?" tanya Lau.

Sebastian menatap tajam Lau sehingga ia juga menatap sebuah pedang yang sebelumnya Ran Mao gunakan. Pedang itu berada di bawah kursi di samping Lau. Jika ia berhasil mengambilnya maka ia dapat mengalahkan Lau.

Dengan cepat, Sebastian mendekati Lau dan Lau pun juga siap menyerangnya. Tangan Lau siap untuk menyerang dan menjatuhkan Sebastian tetapi hal itu berhasil dihindari Sebastian. Ia hanya menipu Lau dengan mencoba menyerangnya dengan cara mendekatinya demi mengambil pedang di dekatnya. Lau cukup terkejut begitu mengetahui Sebastian hanya sengaja menipunya.

Setelah pedang itu berhasil di ambil Sebastian, Sebastian mengayunkan pedang itu dan memotong tangan Lau yang sebelumnya mencoba menyerang Sebastian.

Darah merah pun mengalir dari lengan Lau. Lau hanya bisa memegangi tangannya. Ia tidak berekspresi seperti kesakitan tetapi juga tidak berekspresi kesal, ia hanya berekspresi datar.

Sebastian kemudian menarik kursi di sampingnya dan duduk disana.

"_Game Over."_ Ucap Sebastian.

* * *

Ciel terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Sebastian menang, tetapi juga tidak menyangka bahwa Lau dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah. Apakah itu berarti semuanya berakhir ?

Lau tersenyum kemudian tertawa lepas. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkecuali Ran Mao yang tak sadarkan diri, terkejut dengan Lau yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa.

"jadi… kau berhasil mengalahkanku ?" tanya Lau.

Ciel merasa ada yang tidak beres. Suara aneh di belakang lehernya mulai terdengar. Benang putting yang mengikat jarum beracun terdengar seperti akan putus.

"tetapi… semua ini tidak berakhir." Ujar Lau. Dan Ciel pun menutup matanya. Dan benang itu pun terputus.

* * *

Perlahan Ciel membuka matanya. Tidak ada rasa sakit di lehernya, sesuatu seperti berhenti.

"maaf sekali… tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi." Ujar Claude yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat Ciel sambil memegang sebuah jarum.

"Kau… bagaimana…?!" Lau terlihat terkejut tetapi tidak berekspresi terkejut.

"begitu kau kalah, rantai yang mengikat kai pun juga ikut lepas." Jelas Claude kepada Lau.

Claude pun melepaskan ikatan Ciel dan menggendong Ciel. Claude dan Ciel beserta Alois, William, dan Edward pun mendekati Sebastian dan Lau.

"Dengar Lau, Aku…" Ciel menggantungkan kata-katanya karena Lau memotong kata-katanya.

"Mendekatlah, Earl… ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan." Ucap Lau.

"Janga-"

"tenang saja… aku tidak akan melukaimu." Ucap Lau. Alois bertatapan khawatir kepada Ciel tetapi Ciel kemudian mendekat.

Setelah mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Lau, mata Ciel membulat sempurna. Setelah membisikkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan kepada Ciel, Lau pun mendorong Ciel dan dengan tiba-tiba sebuah lubang muncul sehingga Ciel jatuh kedalamnya.

" KAU…!" Alois berteriak.

"kalian… masuklah… dengan begitu kalian bisa kembali." Jelas Lau.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Alois, William, Edward, Claude, dan Sebastian masuk kedalam lubang yang menjadi jalan keluar mereka.

Kemudian Lau mendekati Ran Mao dan kemudian memeluk tubuhnya.

"Selamat berjuang, Earl." Ucap Lau.

* * *

" AAh !" Ciel membuka matanya. Seketika ia sudah berada di kamarnya (kamar Ciel dan Alois) beserta Alois, Edward, Sebastian, Claude, dan William.

"kita kembali." Ucap Alois begitu bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Sepertinya sesuatu sudah selesai." Ucap Edward yang melipat tangan di depan dada setelah berdiri.

"Ciel, Apa yang Lau bisikkan kepadamu ?" tanya Sebastian. Seketika pandangan semua orang tertuju kepada Ciel.

Ciel sendiri khawatir mengucapkannya tetapi ia kemudian memilih untuk berbohong.

"Bukan Masalahmu." Jawab Ciel yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"_Untuk Clue Selanjutnya… temuilah Undertaker."_ Bisik Lau.

Ciel memukul dinding dan menggertakkan giginya. "Kau sungguh Bodoh, Lau." Gumam Ciel.

* * *

Sementara itu, di ruangan yang cukup gelap, seseorang membuka matanya meski matanya tertutupi oleh poninya yang panjang. Pria jangkung dan tinggi yang berambut silver panjang itu terlihat menyadari sesuatu.

"Tuan, apa laporanmu ?" tanya Madam Red yang sedang berada di ruangan itu.

"_Rumor 3 : Game Memperebutkan Kursi Sang Pemenang… Complete."_ Jawab pria itu.

"baik. Grell, Ronald. Ayo." Ucap Madam Red yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baik." Jawab Grell dan Ronald yang berada di luar ruangan itu dan mengikuti di belakang Madam Red. Sementara itu, Pria jangkung itu tersenyum.

"Kau sungguh bodoh, Lau." Ucapnya.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**AKHIRNYA ! CERITA INI SELESAI JUGA ! tapi bukan berarti ini adalah Chapter terakhir yang meng-akhiri cerita ini...**

**Tenang aja ! masih **

**Maafkan saya jika di Chapter kali ini terlihat Ambigu banget... bahkan penjelasan tentang Clue yang di berikan Edward dan Lau pasti membuat kalian semua bingungkan...TT_TT **

**ada Chapter Selanjut-nya Kok ! Oh Iya ! Laporan kita hari ini adalah...**

**Rumor 3 : Memperebutkan Kursi Sang Pemenang [ Complete ]**

**Kalau begitu, Chapter Selanjutnya adalah - Chapter 5 : Kemarin Sore [ Coming Soon ]**

**Chapter selanjutnya adalah Chapter Extra sehingga para Chara tidak melakukan penyelidikan tentang Rumor Kematian. Atau lebih tepatnya sebelum di bagian Rumor Kematian. **

**Next Chapter akan ada Adegan yang kalian tunggu-tunggu ! Romance Scene On The Next Chapter**

**Oh Ya, List Of Death Chara : Vincent Phantomhive, Ash Landers, & Angela, Lau (Who's Next ?)**

**Gomen untuk para Readers yang gak suka Death Chara di Fic ini... tapi ini adalah Takdir#di keroyok seluruh Chara Kuroshitsuji**

**tapi tenang aja... karena kalian akan bingung begitu melihat Chapter terakhir dari Cerita ini !**

**Keep Reading, Keep Waiting For Next Chapter !**

**RXR Please ! #siapa tahu dapat mempercepat Update-nya Chapter selanjutnya.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Kemarin Sore

**Yeees ! Chapter 5 Sudah Up To The DEATH ! #Ok, bergaya ala Grell. **

**Yak ! saya kembali ! Siapa yang kangen dengan Saya ? #Plaak**

**tetapi yang pasti kalian sudah gak sabar pingin lihat Chapter dengan Romance Scene ini kaan ? Ayo Ngaku~~#dilindes Grell**

**Forget ! Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Title : Let Go Of Me !

Fiction By Jessy Jasmine

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Genre : Romance, Mystery

Rated : T

Warning : Shounen-Ai

* * *

_"Tuan, apa laporanmu ?" tanya Madam Red yang sedang berada di ruangan itu._

_"Rumor 3 : Game Memperebutkan Kursi Sang Pemenang… Complete." Jawab pria itu._

_"baik. Grell, Ronald. Ayo." Ucap Madam Red yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu._

_"Baik." Jawab Grell dan Ronald yang berada di luar ruangan itu dan mengikuti di belakang Madam Red. Sementara itu, Pria jangkung itu tersenyum._

_"Kau sungguh bodoh, Lau." Ucapnya._

* * *

Chapter 5 : Kemarin Sore

Ciel merasa bahwa ia kurang tidur beberapa hari ini. Kata-kata Lau terus menghantui pikirannya semenjak seminggu yang lalu.

"Lau sialan…" umpatnya. Ia terus berpikir, bahkan itu nyaris membuat reputasinya yang bagus menurun. Ciel tengah duduk di bangku taman. Ia merenung.

_"Mungkin saja, Teman-teman-mu itu adalah salah satu dari para __**Pembuat **__Rumor Kematian_."

Ciel melebarkan matanya. Hanya peringatan itu saja yang ia pikirkan semenjak beberapa hari lalu. Apa yang terjadi jika teman-temannya adalah seorang **Author** ?

_"jika berhasil membunuh __**Tumbal **__itu, keinginan-nya akan dikabulkan. Atau… malah dilepaskan dari segala masalah, bahkan dari Rumor yang dibuatnya sendiri."_

Ciel menelan ludah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia adalah sebuah _Barang Jaminan_ bagi para **Author**. Ia merasa bahwa keselamatannya sangat terancam. Sekali memikirkan apa yang di jelaskan Lau kepadanya, ia nyaris kehilangan kepercayaannya kepada teman-temannya.

_"__**Aku akan membunuhmu.**__"_

Ciel bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak ingin mengingat hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia ingin menghapusnya, merobeknya, dan melenyapkannya.

_"Lepaskan… aku…"_ batin Ciel mulai tidak tenang.

"**Ciel**…" suara itu tepat dibelakang Ciel. Seseorang yang memanggil namanya kini menyentuh pundaknya.

"hu..HUWAAA !" Ciel pun berteriak.

"Hei, Tenanglah Ciel !" ucapnya yang ternyata adalah Claude.

"C-Claude !" Ciel terkejut. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sehingga ia menjadi tidak fokus. "Ma-Maafkan aku… tiba-tiba saja berteriak. Itu pasti mengganggumu, kan ?" ucap Ciel kemudian.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, aku luang. Lalu aku berpapasan denganmu. Kupikir kita bisa berbincang untuk sementara." Jelas Claude. Ciel mengedipkan matanya.

"Claude… _Uso dayo ne…_(kau bohong, kan) ?" ujar Ciel tidak percaya.

"Tidak." Jawab Claude singkat.

Ciel kemudian begidik ngeri. Kali ini bukan rasa takut yang ia rasakan, tetapi rasa aneh. Ia merasakan bahwa dunia benar-benar di putar balikkan dengan paksa.

"ja-Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya Ciel. Ia tidak ingin membuat Claude mengetahui keriasuan hatinya.

"um.. begini.. aku kehilangan sesuatu." Ujar Claude.

"kehilangan sesuatu ?" Ciel merasa bingung. "bukankah kau bisa tanya Sebastian atau William ? kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku ?" tanya Ciel.

"uhm, tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, ini adalah benda penting. Dan… entah kenapa aku punya perasaan kau lebih baik dari yang lainnya." Jelas Claude.

"Lebih baik dari ya- TUNGGU ! JANGAN BILANG…" Ujar Ciel dengan setengah berteriak.

"Kau adalah orang yang lebih tepat dari yang lainnya." Ujar Claude seraya tersenyum meski hanya sekilas.

Ciel menelan ludah. Mungkin ekspresinya sudah sangat tidak wajar sekarang. Keringatnya mengucur dengan cepat. Claude mengatakan kalau Ciel adalah seseorang yang lebih pantas untuk berbagi masalah ? layaknya teman ?

"Kenapa harus aku ?!" Ciel mulai bernada memaksa.

"karena kau orang yang paling mengerti dari yang lainnya." Claude kembali tersenyum dan ini agak lama.

"_APA-APAAN INI ?! APAKAH INI TANDA-TANDA DARI DATANGNYA KIAMAT !?"_ Batin Ciel. Entah kenapa, ia merasa panik sendiri. Claude tidak biasanya bersikap layaknya pacar-yang-setia-kepada-dirinya. Dan sejak kapan Claude menjadi pacar Ciel ?! (lupakan. Ini hanyalah bagian dari ide konyol Author saja.)

"Ciel ?" Claude merasa aneh.

"Claude… bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat ? selain banyak orang… ada banyak pasang mata melirik kita…" jelas Ciel. Ternyata prediksian Ciel benar. Para murid yang sedang lalu lalang di koridor-atau tepatnya di belakang Ciel dan Claude- tengah berhenti terpaku menyaksikan drama BL (Boys Lovers) yang akan di tayangkan secara live(?).

#Entah kenapa, ini cerita kok jadi OOC sih ?

"Ok, aku mengerti." Ucap Claude yang bangkit dari duduknya, begitu juga dengan Ciel.

* * *

Akhirnya Ciel dan Claude berjalan menyusuri koridor. Sebenarnya Claude mengikuti Ciel dari belakang, dan Ciel sendiri tidak tahu harus pergi kemana.

Ciel melirik Claude sedikit. Ia melihat ekspresi Claude yang tampak biasa-yaitu datar-, tetapi entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup. Mungkin karena sikap aneh milik Claude yang baru saja di tunjukkan olehnya.

Ciel pun berhenti begitu tidak terlalu banyak orang di koridor. Ciel membalikkan badannya menghadap Claude, Claude yang menyadari itu hanya bisa bertampang sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa Ciel ?" tanya Claude kemudian. Ciel mengernyit.

"seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Claude ?!" Tanya Ciel. Claude hanya menghela nafas.

"aku sudah bilang bahwa barang berharga-ku hilang." Ujar Claude.

"kau kan bisa bilang kepada Sebastian ! jangan padaku ! aku tahu aku punya waktu luang, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa meladenimu. Jika kau meminta bantuan untuk mencari _barang berharga_ milikmu, aku bisa lapor kepada Sebastian atau William." Jelas Ciel yang kemudian berbalik, berencana memanggil Sebastian atau William untuk membantu Claude.

"ja-Jangan !" Ciel pun di peluk Claude dari belakang dan muncullah semburat merah di wajah Ciel.

"A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan !?" Ucap Ciel gelagapan. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Claude kepadanya.

"berjanjilah kau tidak memberitahu kan hal itu kepada siapapun. Aku mohon." Ucap Claude dengan nada lembut.

"B-b-baik, baik. Tapi jangan seperti ini !" ujar Ciel. Claude pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Ciel." Ucap Claude.

"Y-ya, tidak apa." Ucap Ciel yang masih berwajah merah. Claude kemudian terkiki.

"Terima kasih, Ciel." Ucap Claude yang diam-diam tersenyum.

"Eh ? terima kasih untuk ap- !"

Ciel benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang terjadi pada saat itu juga. Claude…Claude menciumnya ! dan tepat di bibir mungil-nya. Mungkin saat itu koridor sedang sepi dan tidak ada satu pun yang lewat. Tetapi apa jadinya jika mereka ketahuan ?! Bagaimana jika seseorang melihat kejadian itu ?!

Ciel mencoba menjauhkan dirinya tetapi hasilnya nihil, Claude malah memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kemudian mereka menjauhkan bibir mereka dan mengambil nafas. Ciel terlihat terengah-engah, sedangkan Claude nyaris terlihat biasa saja.

Sementara Ciel menormalkan pernapasannya, Claude memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Ciel. Ia melewati Ciel dengan santai seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa kepada mereka.

"Tunggu..hah..hah..Claude…" panggil Ciel menoleh kepada Claude yang sudah melewatinya.

"itu adalah rasa terima kasihku kepadamu. Karena kau sudah mau menyimpan rahasia-ku." Jawab Claude, kemudian Claude kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Ciel bertatapan tidak percaya kepada Claude. Apanya yang 'rasa terima kasih'. Itu sudah salah satu dari seribu bencana di dunia. Ia merasa bahwa memang ada yang aneh. Pertama adalah kemunculan Edward yang membantu Sebastian, Alois, William, dan Claude. Kedua adalah Claude menganggapnya sebagai orang yang 'lebih tepat' untuk menjaga rahasia. Ketiga adalah Claude tersenyum, apakah hal itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya ?. keempat adalah Claude yang menciumnya.

Kepala Ciel terasa pening. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, atau hanya ia yang berlebihan.

"hoi, Phantomhive !" Panggil Edward.

KREK ! (Background hitam di belakang Ciel pun pecah) Ciel hanya berkomat-kamit(?) berdoa(?) agar yang dilihatnya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"ada apa, Edward ?" tanya Ciel kemudian. Ia kemudian hanya menyerah kepada kenyataan, ia sudah lelah.

"Phantomhive, kau terlihat pucat ? apakah hari ini adalah hari yang tidak menyenangkan bagimu ?" tanya Edward. Bagus, sekarang Edward khawatir dengan Ciel ?

"Apa pedulimu ? dan, ya. Hariku sedang buruk hari ini." Jelas Ciel.

"jarang sekali seorang Earl Phantomhive mempunyai hari buruk. Biasanya kau selalu terlihat berwibawa." Ujar Edward melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum mengejek.

"kenapa sekarang kau mengejekku ? apakah kau memanggilku hanya karena urusan itu ?" tukas Ciel.

"ah,bukan. Ciel, apakah kau melihat Elizabeth ?" tanya Edward seraya memposisikan tangannya kembali normal.

"Lizzy ? sayangnya, aku juga tidak mengetahui dimana Lizzy. Memangnya apa yang terjadi kepada Lizzy ?" tanya Ciel balik.

"Tidak, hanya saja beberapa hari ini aku tidak dapat bertemu dengannya. Kupikir kau tahu keberadaannya." Ujar Edward.

"begitukah. Mungkin ia berada di suatu tempat bersama temannya." Ucap Ciel.

"aku tahu. Tetapi saat aku bertanya kepada temannya, Elizabeth pernah membolos beberapa jam pelajaran." Jelas Edward.

"Membolos ? apakah dia sakit ?" tanya Ciel.

"kalau dia sakit, temannya pasti akan memberitahukan hal itu kepadaku." Jelas Edward.

"yah, mungkin aku harus memeriksanya." Ujar Ciel.

"boleh saja. Tetapi, jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak tidak kepadanya, kubunuh kau." Ujar Edward.

"A-Aku paham. Lagi pulas, siapa yang mau berbuat macam-macam kepadanya." Tukas Ciel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku ada di perpustakaan jika kau ingin mencariku." Jelas Edward yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ciel.

"_apa-apaan orang itu…_" batin Ciel. Ia sungguh tidak suka dengan sikap dingin Edward, tetapi jika sesuatu mengubah sikapnya, maka sesuatu yang aneh benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

Ciel kembali berjalan di koridor. Tetapi kini sudah banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor itu. berbeda dengan tempat dimana dirinya dan Claude melakukan 'hal' itu.

Ciel berjalan dengan santai, tetapi ia sebenarnya sedang banyak pikiran. Tiba-tiba ia berpapasan dengan gadis berdandanan ala Cina. Ia mengenalnya, Ran Mao.

"Hei, Nona." Panggil Ciel. Gadis itu pun menoleh.

"hn ?"

"kau.. jalan sendirian saja ? tidak bersama Lau, Ran Mao ?" tanya Ciel.

"…?" gadis itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"hei, apakah kau tidak bisa berbicara ?" tanya Ciel.

"…" Ran Mao tetap terdiam.

"kau tidak bersama Lau ?" ulang Ciel.

"…" gadis itu kembali memiringkan kepalanya.

"eh, kau tidak kenal Lau ?" tanya Ciel.

"hun…" gadis itu menggeleng. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama Lau.

Tanpa menunggu kata-kata yang akan terlontar di mulut Ciel, Ran Mao memilih untuk kembali berjalan ke suatu tempat dan ia pun meninggalkan Ciel sendiri.

"aneh. Padahal ia selalu bersama Lau." Jeda. "Eh…? Lau itu… Siapa ?"… "Apa yang sebenarnya kubicarakan ?" tanya Ciel entah kepada siapa.

* * *

"heern… Ciel, kau darimana saja ? aku mencarimu tahu !" gerutu Alois begitu Ciel sampai di kelasnya. Ciel hanya bertampang malas.

"aku tadi berada di taman. Memangnya kenapa ? kenapa kau mencariku ?" tanya Ciel.

"ukh… a-aku tentu saja punya urursan denganmu." Ucap Alois gelagapan.

"jadi, urusan apa itu ?" tanya Ciel.

"_Mou_ ! kenapa kau jadi dingin begitu sih ?!" Alois terlihat kesal dan mukanya sudah nyaris merah.

"haah, seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, Alois. Ada apa denganmu hari ini ? tidak bisakah hari ini tetap normal seperti biasa ?" gerutu Ciel.

"Normal seperti biasa ? memangnya apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Alois.

"bukan masalahmu." Ucap Ciel ketus. Alois pun tersenyum jahil kepada Ciel.

"Masa ? jangan-jangan ada apa-apanya nih.." Goda Alois. Ciel pun menoleh secepat kilat.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa !" jelas Ciel agak sedikit membentak. Alois pun bersiul.

"masa sih ?" Alois pun mulai mengejek Ciel. Tetapi perdebatan mereka berhenti begitu Ciel mengingat sesuatu.

"O ya, Alois, Apakah kau melihat Elizabeth ?" Ciel pun mulai bertanya.

"Lizzy ? tidak tuh. Memangnya kau ada masalah apa dengannya ?" tanya Alois.

"uh, tidak. Hanya saja Edward mempertanyakannya." Jelas Ciel. Alois pun mengernyit.

"kakek tua itu ternyata… masih mau mencoba menasihati kita dengan 1001 Nasehat ala Edward, rupanya." Gerutu Alois.

"tunggu, 1001… apa ?"Ciel bingung dengan ucapan Alois.

"itu hanya sebutan untuk ucapan Edward saja, tidak usah kau pikirkan." Ujar Alois.

_"siapa juga yang mau memikirkan hal __**Bodoh**__ itu ? yang ada aku kena sial."_ Batin Ciel.

"bagaimana kalau kita cari Lizzy ? lagi pula kalau kau terus-terusan menyebutnya dengan nama aslinya, kau bisa kena marah darinya." Jelas Alois.

"aku tahu… memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu ?" tanya Ciel.

"tidak sih. Aku hanya memperingatkan." Ucap Alois yang kemudian mengacungkan telunjuknya dan memberi isyarat bahwa seseorang berada di belakang Ciel.

"Mungkin Alois memang Bodoh, tetapi Alois benar, Ciel. Tidak bisakah kau biasakan dirimu menyebutkan namaku, Ciel ? itu mudah, Lizzy. L-I-Z-Z-Y, kau tahu itu kan ?" ujar Elizabeth yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang Ciel.

"Eliza-Lizzy !" Ciel gelagapan begitu tahu Elizabeth berada di belakangnya.

"siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, huh ?" Alois mulai membalas ejekan Elizabeth.

"Ah, ya, kau bilang kakak-ku mencariku ?" tanya Elizabeth.

"ya, Edward mencarimu. Ia belang, kau tidak menemuinya selama beberapa hari ini." Ujar Ciel. Kemudian Elizabeth terlihat terkejut.

"uh-em, itu karena aku punya banyak kerjaan !" jelas Elizabeth.

"Banyak…"

"..Kerjaan ?" Ciel dan Alois saling menyambung kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan begitu mendengar apa yang dijelaskan oleh Elizabeth.

"Uhum ! Paula dan aku akan mengerjakan tugas bersama sore ini, makanya itu… yah, kau pasti mengerti kan, Ciel ?" ucap Elizabeth. Ciel mengangguk seraya melipat tangan di depan dada.

"ya, aku mengerti." Jawab Ciel kemudian. Elizabeth pun tersenyum, sementara Alois menatap kecewa Ciel.

"kalau begitu, aku harus pergi. Pasti Paula menunggu-ku dikelas. Bye bye, Ciel." Dan Elizabeth pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Cieel… kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu di depannya ? padahal kalau bersamaku kau…" kata-kata alois pun di potong oleh Ciel.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan, Alois ?" tanya Ciel men-Death Glare Alois. Alois hanya bisa membeku di tempat dan memilih diam.

Ciel dan Alois kini bertujuan untuk menemui William yang sedang berada entah dimana, tetapi Ciel dan Alois mempunyai urusan dengannya, sehingga mereka berpencar untuk mencari William meski awalnya Alois tidak terlalu setuju dengan usulan –berpencar mencari William- itu.

Ciel memilih mengambil rute kanan yang menuju taman, sementara Alois mengambil rute kiri yang menuju ruang sains.

Dalam diam, Ciel berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperhatikan setiap orang yang ia lewati. Siapa tahu orang itu adalah William.

Lalu mata Ciel menangkap sesosok yang sangat ia hindari, Sebastian. Bagi Ciel, Sebastian sudah cukup menjadi seorang yang dapat merusak waktunya. Ciel mengutuk dirinya karena bertemu Sebastian pada saat itu juga.

Disaat Ciel mewaspadai langkahnya agar tidak di sadari oleh Sebastian yang tengah berjalan sambil membawa buku yang nyaris menghalangi penglihatannya, akhirnya Ciel berhasil tetapi…

"Ciel Phantomhive." Mendengar namanya disebut, Ciel langsung begidik ngeri dan mencoba menoleh dengan pelan-pelan.

"i-iya ?" Ciel gelagapan diatatap oleh Sebastian meski sebenarnya matanya mereka dihalangi oleh tumpukan buku yang dibawa oleh Sebastian tersendiri.

"Tolong… Bawakan setengah buku ini." Ujar Sebastian.

"Iy-Tunggu, Apa !?" ucap Ciel tergagap.

"apakah kau tidak dengar ? aku bilang bawakan setengah dari buku-buku ini, setelah itu kau ikut aku untuk menyimpan buku ini di ruang kepala sekolah." Jelas Sebastian.

Bagus, sekarang Ciel akan berjalan bersama Sebastian dan setelahnya Ciel meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak bisa kabur dari Sebastian.

"baiklah…" jawab Ciel kemudian seraya mengambil setengah dari buku-buku yang dibawa oleh Sebastian.

"Oh, itu…" Sebastian yang baru angkat bicara tiba-tiba dipotong oleh pekikan Ciel.

"Uwaaah !" Ciel yang baru saja mau mengangkat sebagian buku-buku di tangan Sebastian malah terjatuh.

"...buku-buku itu berat." Sebastian telat dalam memperingatkan Ciel sehingga ia membuat Ciel menggeram kesal kepadanya, Sebastian hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ck, Aku bisa kok." Ciel pun memungut buku-buku yang berserakan dan kemudian berjalan bersama Sebastian menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Ruang kepala sekolah memang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Sehingga mereka harus berjalan cukup jauh. Sesampainya di ruang kepala sekolah, Ciel dan Sebastian segera di sambut oleh Grell.

"Sebby !" teriaknya seraya meloncat(?) kearah Sebastian. Tetapi seperti biasa, nasib baik sedang tidak memih Grell sehingga ia berakhir mencium lantai tak berdosa.

"Senpai, kau terlalu berlebihan. Maafkan Grell-Senpai… Ciel, Sebastian Senpai." Ucap Ronald yang sudah berdiri di belakang pintu.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku bisa menghindar dengan mudah." Balas Sebastian dengan senyum –mempesona-nan-mesum- khas-nya.

_"Senyum itu…"_ Ciel menggerutu di dalam hatinya, ia sungguh membenci senyuman yang –sok- baik dan tak berdosa itu.

"kalau begitu, silakan masuk." Ucap Ronald.

Sebastian dan Ciel pun memasuki ruangan yang cukup gelap itu. Sebastian memasuki ruangan itu pertama dan disusul oleh Ciel setelahnya.

Baru saja satu langkah Ciel menginjak –antara- lantai –ruangan KepSek dan luar ruangan- sensasi aneh mulai menjalari tubuh Ciel. Ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Kalau diingat-ingat, ia mempertanyakan orang bernama "Lau" kepada gadis Cina yang tak di kenalnya. Lalu siang ini, ia seperti habis berpikir/memikirkan sesuatu sangat keras hingga akhirnya Claude mendatanginya.

Ciel sambil berpikir, memasuki ruangan gelap itu. Ronald pun menutup pintu setelah Ciel masuk. Sebastian dan Ciel pun menyimpan buku-buku yang dibawanya.

Ciel menatap setiap orang yang berada di ruangan itu. disana ada Madam Red, Grell, Ronald, Sebastian tentunya, dan seorang pria dewasa bersurai kelabu panjang dan matanya di tutupi oleh poninya. Tentunya pria itu tidak salah lagi adalah Kepala Sekolah Shitsuji Elementary School.

"Terima kasih atas pertolongan kalian. Aku menjadi sangat terbantu sekali." Ucap Peria yang tengah terduduk santai itu.

"tidak usah dipikirkan. Ini sudah menjadi kwajiban kami sebagai murid di sekolah ini." Jawab Sebastian. Ciel hanya terdiam. Ia menatap tajam pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Sebastian.

"kalau begitu kalian boleh per-" Madam Red menggantungkan kata-katanya karena sang Kepala sekolah memotong ucapannya.

"… , aku punya sesuatu untuk di pertanyakan. Kalau kau, … kau boleh kembali. Madam Red, , , kuharapkan biarkan kami berbincang **hanya berdua **saja." Jelas Sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Baik." Jawab Sebastian, Grell, Madam Red, dan Ronald.

Disaat Sebastian berpapasan dengan Ciel, ia berbisik.

"aku akan menunggumu di luar." Bisik Sebastian dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama dengan Madam Red, Grell, dan Ronald. Ciel menelan ludah. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres begitu pintu ruangan itu di tutup oleh Madam Red dari luar.

"jadi…Earl Phantomhive. Aku tahu kau punya sesuatu untuk di pertanyakan kepadaku bukan ?" ucap Kepala Sekolah itu.

"Eh ?"

* * *

Madam Red pun menutup pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah dan kemudian menatap Sebastian.

"Michaelis, kau tidak kembali ?" tanya Madam Red.

"Aah ! jangan-jangan Sebby ingin menemaniku !" ucap Grell ke-ge-er-an.

"Senpai, kau melakukannya lagi." Ucap Ronald.

"Ah, tidak. Aku akan berada disini menunggu Ciel." Jawab Sebastian. Madam Red, Grell, dan Ronald kemudian memicingkan mata mereka kepada Sebastian.

"tidakkah lebih baik kau kembali ?" ucap Madam Red. Sebastian merasa aneh. Aura tidak mengenakkan berada di sekitar tiga orang itu.

"Madam Red benar, Sebby. Lebih baik kau kembali." Ucap Grell juga.

"Ini demi keselamatanmu." Ronald pun menyambung juga. Aura gelap hitam pekat yang pernah dirasakaannya saat menatap Lau pu kembali ia rasakan. Sesuatu pasti memang tidak beres, tetapi ia tidak bisa terlibat masalah itu sekarang. Ia bisa menunggu Ciel di lain tempat yang pastinya juga dekat dengan ruangan itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi." Ujar Sebastian menyerah dan berbalik berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Grell pun kembali tersenyum –sok- manis kepada Sebastian.

"Bye Bye Sebby ! Kunjung lagi yaa !" sahut Grell.

"Senpai, kau melakukannya lagi." Peringat Ronald.

Begitu ada tikungan, Sebastian pun melewati jalan itu dan berdiam di baliknya menunggu kedatangan Ciel. Sebisa mungkin, Sebastian akan mengawasi ketiga orang yang menjaga ruangan itu.

* * *

"jadi…Earl Phantomhive. Aku tahu kau punya sesuatu untuk di pertanyakan kepadaku bukan ?" ucap Kepala Sekolah itu.

Ciel memicingkan mata tetapi kemudian menatap waspada yang menjadi lawab bicaranya itu.

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya Ciel.

"sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran… tidakkah salah satunya berhubungan denganku ?" tanya Pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak punya pertanyaan apa-apa tentangmu !" balas Ciel. Pria itu pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bukan… Bukan 'Mu' tapi Undertaker. Namaku Undertaker, Kepala Sekolah Shitsuji Elementary School. Panggil saja aku Undertaker, **ini perintah**." Ucap pria yang diketahui Undertaker itu.

"Baiklah…" Ciel masih tetap Waspada. _"Undertaker ? sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu…"_ batin Ciel.

"Jadi, Earl Phantomhive… pertanyaan seperti apakah yang akan kau tanyakan kepadaku ?" tanya Undertaker yang kembali duduk.

"sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya pertanyaan apapun !" belanya. Undertaker terlihat sedikit kecewa, tetapi segera kembali normal.

"Begitukah ? tapi bukankah kau sedang banyak pikiran ?" ucap Undertaker.

"Banyak pikiran ?! siapa yang banyak pikiran ?" tanya Ciel.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan siang ini, Earl ? bukankah kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu ? memikirkan ucapan seseorang tepatnya." Ujar Undertaker.

"Siang ini…" Ciel emncoba mengingat. Ia tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di taman Shitsuji Elementary School, lalu ia kedatangan Claude. Setelahnya ia bertemu Edward, Alois, dan Elizabeth…

Tidak ! ia mengehentikan seorang Gadis Cina dan menanyai keberadaan seseorang bernama Lau.

Tunggu ! Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan di siang hari itu ? tepatnya di bangku taman ? ia terlihat seperti banyak pikiran dan tidak berpikir jernih. Ia mengingat seseorang berkata sesuatu kepadanya tetapi ia melupakannya ! ia benar-benar melupakannya ! melupakan hal sepenting itu !

"jadi, apakah itu ? Earl Phantomhive ?" ucap Undertaker. Ciel membelalak. Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu… kenapa kau memanggilku dengan 'Earl' ?" tanya Ciel.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang mengetahuinya ?" tanya Undertaker.

Ciel kemudian kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Ciel tengah memikirkan kata-kata terakhir Lau di saat _Game Memperebutkan Kursi Sang Pemenang _selesai. Benar ! Lau adalah pria Cina yang selalu bersama Ran Mao dan menjadi seorang **Author** yang membuat _Rumor Kematian _Ketiga. Itu sebabnya ia bertanya keberadaan Lau kepada Ranmao.

"jadi kau sudah mengingatnya ?" tanya Undertaker. Keringat Ciel mulai berucucuran, tepatnya keringat dingin.

"kau itu…Siapa ?" Ciel masih terkejut dan takut. Ia berjalan mundur secara pelan-pelan.

"sudah kubilang, aku adalah _Undertaker_." Jelasnya.

"_Untuk Clue Selanjutnya… temuilah Undertaker."_

Ciel kini terpojok. Ia sudah menabrak pintu ruangan itu. pintu yang dingin layaknya es.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi." Ucap Undertaker kemudian. Ciel membulatkan matanya dan akan segera berteriak.

Ciel menarik paksa pintu itu hingga terbuka dan segera berlari melewati Madam Red, Grell, dan Ronald. Ia berbelok di sebuah tikungan tanpa menyadari bahwa ia berlari melewati Sebastian yang tengah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Ci-Ciel !" Sebastian pun mengejar Ciel.

* * *

Ciel yang masih ketakutan terus berlari. Keuntungan baginya karena tidak ada murid di koridor yang ia lewati. Kemudian tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang di belakangnya, Sebastian.

"LEPASKAN !" ronta Ciel.

"Tenang Ciel, Ini hanya aku ! Sebastian Michaelis !" jelas Sebastian. Ciel membuka matanya dan menatap Sebastian sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dalam tangis.

"HUWAAAAA !" Ciel menangis dan jatuh kedalam pelukan Sebastian. Sebastian hanya bisa menatap Ciel Khawatir dan mencoba menenangkannya.

* * *

Kini, hari pun menjelang sore. Murid-murid yang lalu lalang sudah kembali keruangan mereka, terkecuali Sebastian dan Ciel yang sedang duduk di atas dinding untuk melihat _Sunset _yang jarang mereka lihat.

"jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel hanya menunduk, terdiam dan tidak menjawab, itu membuat Sebastian menjadi tambah khawatir.

"Dengar Ciel, kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Aku akan mengerti dan membantumu." Ucap Sebastian.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI, SEBASTIAN !" bentak Ciel.

"C-Ciel…" Sebastian terbelalak. Tubuh mungil di sampingnya tengah bergetar dan dingin.

"Ini terlalu sulit…" ucap Ciel.

"-kalau begitu biarkanlah aku membantumu !" ujar Sebastian yang menyarankan diri.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Ciel.

"Tidak perlu ragu. Aku-" kata-kata Sebastian terpotong.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI !" bentak Ciel.

"Aku bilang, aku akan membantumu jadi-" kata-kata Sebastian kembali terpotong.

"AKU BILANG KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI ! KENAPA ?! Kenapa kau selalu bersikap baik seperti itu ?!" bentak Ciel lagi.

Sebastian hanya mendecak kesal dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciel terbelalak. Ia mencoba menjauhkan diri, tetapi ia kalah tenaga. Sebastian mencoba untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menarik tubuh dan kepala Ciel mendekat. Sebastian mendekap Ciel erat.

Sebastian mendalamkan ciuman mereka dan Ciel membukakan mulutnya sehingga lidah mereka saling bersentuhan dan bertautan. Ciel melupakan perlawanannya dan memilih tenggelam dalam Ciuman mereka.

Kemudian Sebastian melepaskan Ciuman mereka dengan pelas sehingga air saliva mereka masih sedikit bertautan dan pelan-pelan terlepas. Ciel mengambil nafas dan menyeimbangkan pernapasannya. Sementara Sebastian, ia juga mengambil nafas tetapi kemudian memegang wajah Ciel dengan halus dan membuat mata Biru Laut dan Merah Ruby Red itu saling bertemu.

"Inilah… alasan kenapa aku selalu membantumu." Ujar Sebastian.

"eh ?!" rona tipis menghiasi pipi Ciel.

"aku menyukaimu, Ciel._"_ Ciel membelalak pernyataan secara langsung Sebastian.

"Ah, Eh ?!" Ciel tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Sebastian pun menutup matanya dan melompat turun dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Ciel sendirian.

"Oleh karena itu, Ciel. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Ujar Sebastian yang berada di bawah dan kemudian berjalan pergi.

Ciel sempat tertegun, tetapi kemudian ia hanya menatap kebawah dan tangan kanannya yang menyentuh ke bibir mungilnya.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, seseorang yang berdiri di koridor –dibelakang Ciel-, balik bayangan tengah menatap Ciel datar. Kantung matanya sudah terlihat hitam dan ia berjalan sempoyongan. Pria tinggi yang menggunakan kacamata itu berjalan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kotak…

Kotak…

Kotak…

Kotak…

Kotak…

…**Pandora.**"

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Back-To-The-Author !**

**Balik lagi dengan Saya ! Author kalian yang Baik Hati #Sok**

**Sepertinya Setiap Chapter yang saya buat, pasti selalu membuat anda, para ****_Readers_****, bingung. ya kan ?!**

**kalau begitu, Saya minta maaf...**

**di Chapter ini, saya membuat Ciel yang tengah dibuat bingung ! dan dengan kekuatan(?) Author, Ciel dibikin OOC !**

**Ok, kata-kata tak penting.**

**Next Chapter :: Chapter 6 : Pandora Box [ Coming Soon ]**

**kalian pasti sudah ku beri Clue tentang "Siapa ****_Author _****di Next Chapter" bukan ?**

**jika Iya, terus tunggu Chapter-Chapter Mendatang ! karena di setiap Chapter, terdapat beberapa Clue untuk Next Chapter atau malah Final Chapter nantinya.**

**OK, Keep Reading, Keep Waiting for the Next Chapter !**

**RxR Please !**


End file.
